We All Fall Down
by Amberstorm233
Summary: War is in our hearts. Kits are born, they train and become warriors to fight in this never-ending conflict. And all for what? One careless leader? One appalling choice? Because of mistakes from the past, everyone is now suffering from it. All that we know will vanish and life as we know it will stop. Now that the Clans are falling, it leaves us wondering…Was it all worth it?
1. Prologue

**A/N:** **Yes, I'm alive. Wow it has been a long time since I've written/posted anything. So, I'm glad to be writing more once again. So this is a new story, as you can tell. Originally, I was planning on making this a comic, however the time it takes to make on is challenging enough. Then on top of it, I prefer writing to drawing, so I'd probably grow board with the comic, which is why I'm doing this. So, enjoy the prologue.**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** : Foxstar- Ginger ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **Deputy** : Whitestream- White she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Thistlefall- Spiky furred, brown classic tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **Warriors** :

Rockflame- Ginger classic tabby tom with amber eyes

Paleberry-Lilac spotted tabby tom with amber eyes and small white patches

Ashleaf- Gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Boulderflight- Gray ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes

Briarshade- Chocolate and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Crowsong- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Softfang- Tortoiseshell spotted tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

Fennelnose- Black tom with golden eyes

Dewcloud- Gray and white tom with amber eyes

Darkmouse- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice- Lizardpaw_

Patchclaw- Ginger and white spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Mothwhisker- Ginger spotted tabby tom with hazel eyes

Acornstep- Cinnamon and white she-cat with blue eyes

Quailstripe- Chocolate and white mackerel tabby she-cat with golden eyes

 _Apprentice- Featherpaw_

Tigerfur- Brown ticked tabby tom with amber eyes

Fogstorm- Gray and white she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Tallpaw_

Webclaw- Gray classic tabby tom with amber eyes

Aspenheart- Black and white tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice- Icepaw_

Twigstripe- Chocolate spotted tabby tom with golden eyes

 _Apprentice- Mousepaw_

Mistlescar- White she-cat with gray spots and yellow eyes

Kestrelstrike- Brown and white ticked tabby tom with blue eyes

Dawnsplash- Gray ticked tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Vinefur- Brown tom with orange eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Featherpaw- Fluffy, pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tallpaw- Cinnamon tortoiseshell mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eyes and tall ears

Lizardpaw- Fawn and white ticked tabby tom with blue eyes

Mousepaw- Black and white tom with golden eyes

Icepaw- Gray and white spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Goosecloud- Gray and white spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes Mate: Mothwhisker

Kits: Rosekit(Pale tortoiseshell she-cat) and Thrushkit(Gray and white tom)

Blackfern- Black she-cat with yellow eyes Mate: Patchclaw

Expecting

 **Elders** :

Squirrelfoot- Chocolate classic tabby tom with golden eyes

Shadepool- Black tom with amber eyes

Brindleheart- Pale tortoiseshell and white mackerel tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** : Minkstar- Gray and white classic tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Hollystripe- Tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Greenwing- Gray spotted tabby tom with green eyes

 **Warriors** :

Barkfoot- Brown and white spotted tabby tom with golden eyes

Grassfur- Lilac spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Maplepaw_

Brightclaw- Ginger ticked tom with green eyes

Nettlestorm- Gray classic tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Owlstep- Ginger spotted tabby tom with green eyes

Swiftfrost- Black tom with golden eyes

Wildtail- Ginger ticked tabby tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice- Toadpaw_

Volewhisker- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

Mintstripe- Gray classic tabby tom with green eyes

Blossomspring- Lilac spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

Jaysong- Pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Beaverheart- Brown tom with golden eyes

 _Apprentice- Tinypaw_

Finchtooth- Ginger classic tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Fernstream- Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Olivespring- Tortoiseshell and white classic tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Brownthorn- Chocolate tom with amber eyes

Duskfang- Ginger ticked tabby and white tom with hazel eyes

Scorchdust- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Thymesong- Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Marshfoot- Chocolate and white tom with hazel eyes

Dustwhisker- Brown tom with amber eyes

Russetblaze- Ginger spotted tabby tom with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Tanglepaw_

Shadebird- Black she-cat with golden eyes

Mosstooth- Gray and white classic tabby tom with hazel eyes

Willowshade- Gray classic tabby she-cat with golden eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Tanglepaw- Gray ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes

Toadpaw- Black tom with hazel eyes

Tinypaw- Pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat with golden eyes

Maplepaw- Tortoiseshell and white classic tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Sandeyes- Lilac spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes Mate: Marshfoot

Kits: Swallowkit(Fawn spotted tabby she-cat), Antkit(Gray and white she-cat), Smallkit(Fawn and white spotted tabby tom), Harekit(Chocolate and white tom) and Flowerkit(Lilac spotted tabby she-cat)

 **Elders** :

Falcontail- Black tom with hazel eyes

Rootfur- Brown and white tom with amber eyes

Sleetwhisker- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Petalsplash- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **SkyClan**

 **Leader** : Eaglestar- Chocolate and white tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Larktooth- Tortoiseshell classic tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Slatemist- Pale spotted tabby tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice- Dapplestone_

 **Warriors** :

Snakefur- Ginger classic tabby tom with amber eyes

Addersong- Brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Pinefire- Cream mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes

Birdcloud- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Nettlewhisker- Gray tom with orange eyes

Pebbleblaze- Black tom with orange eyes

 _Apprentice- Spiderpaw_

Juniperstream- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Morningbriar- Pale tortoiseshell and white spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice- Duskpaw_

Waspfoot- Cream spotted tabby tom with hazel eyes

Cedarspots- Chocolate and white spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Perchcloud- Brown and white spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Brackenspots- Gray spotted tabby tom with hazel eyes

Shrewflight- Cinnamon spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes

Molestrike- Gray mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Crookedpaw_

Vixentail- Ginger and white mackerel tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Thornlight- Brown and white mackerel tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Applefall- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Buzzardflight- Cream spotted tabby tom with green eyes

Elmwhisker- Gray classic tabby tom with orange eyes

Berryflower- Cream mackerel tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Starlingpelt- Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Stonepool- Gray and white ticked tabby she-cay with golden eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Dapplestone- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Duskpaw- Dark brown mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes

Spiderpaw- Brown mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Crookedpaw- Lilac classic tabby tom with orange eyes and crooked whiskers

 **Queens and Kits** :

Hazelbreeze- Brown spotted tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes Mate: Brackenspots

Kits: Hickorykit(Brown spotted tabby she-cat), Lionkit(Lilac spotted tabby she-cat) and Duckkit(Black and white tom)

Creekpelt- Tortoiseshell mackerel tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes Mate: Shrewflight

Kits: Oakkit(Cinnamon mackerel tabby tom), Sprucekit(Gray spotted tabby she-cat), Alderkit(Black and white tom) and Yewkit(Cream spotted tabby tom)

Weedsplash- Tortoiseshell and white classic tabby she-cat with hazel eyes Mate: Cedarspots

Kits: Doekit(Fawn and white she-cat) and Leopardkit(Lilac spotted tabby tom)

 **Elders** :

Spottedpool- Cream spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Hawkfang- Gray and white tom with blue eyes

Irisbreeze- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** : Larchstar- Chocolate tom with golden eyes

 **Deputy** : Birchstorm- Lilac spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Smokewhisker- Dark gray she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Lichenpaw_

 **Warriors** :

Heatherfoot- Fawn ticked tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warblernose- Gray ticked tabby tom with golden eyes

Blizzardtail- Gray and white tom with amber eyes

Redfeather- Ginger classic tabby tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice- Rowanpaw_

Pondtalon- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

Honeyfang- Brown spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Quietfern- Gray and white spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Palemouse- Gray mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes

Beetlespots- Chocolate spotted tabby tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice- Batpaw_

Shellbreeze- Gray and white classic tabby she-cay with amber eyes

Kinkfeather- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

Brokencloud- Ginger and white ticked tabby tom with golden eyes

Wrenclaw- Brown classic tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Stagpaw_

Ibistail- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Orchidshine- Cream and white ticked tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sootheart- Black tom with green eyes

Graydusk- Gray spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Flintrunner- Gray and white tom with amber eyes

Poppystrike- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with golden eyes

Sunwhisper- Tortoiseshell mackerel tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice- Rainpaw_

Turtlespring- Tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

Streamflower- Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Littlefeather- Gray mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Sorrelheart- Ginger classic tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberthorn- Gray mackerel tabby tom with orange eyes

Ivyspring- Brown and white classic tabby she-cat with orange eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Lichenpaw- Gray classic tabby tom with orange eyes

Batpaw- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Cottonpaw- Fluffy, white tom with hazel eyes

Roawnpaw- Tortoiseshell ticked tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stagpaw- Black and white tom with hazel eyes

Rainpaw- Gray ticked tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Hailflower- Gray she-cat with amber eyes Mate: Beetlespots

Kits: Ferretkit(Black tom) and Gorsekit(Cinnamon spotted tabby tom)

Firemist- Pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes Mate: Deertooth(Deceased)

Kits: Meadowkit(Gray ticked tabby she-cat), Elmkit(Black tom) and Fawnkit(Lilac she-cat)

 **Elders** :

Bumbletail- Gray classic tabby tom with hazel eyes

Logfeather- Chocolate

Boulderclaw- Gray and white tom with amber eyes

Breezefern- Tortoiseshell and white classic tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Goldentail- Cream tom with amber eyes

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Rabbitstar- Black and white she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Deputy** : Snailfang- Gray classic tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Splashfeather- Pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors** :

Leafberry- Tortoiseshell and white classic tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dovefoot- Black she-cat with green eyes

Cherryheart- Tortoiseshell and white mackerel tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Runningstream- Long furred gray classic tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mistfern- Gray mackerel tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Timbershade- Brown and white spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Cranefur- Chocolate and white classic tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Hollowfang- Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Frognose- Gray and white tom with orange eyes

 _Apprentice- Talonpaw_

Storktalon- Gray and white ticked tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Pikewing- Brown and white spotted tabby tom with green eyes

Newtleg- Ginger and white ticked tabby tom with gray eyes

 _Apprentice- Lakepaw_

Rookheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Daisyfall- Cinnamon classic tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Troutflight- Fawn spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Lilypaw_

Fallowdust- Brown mackerel tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Snowpaw_

Lightningfall- Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice- Reedpaw_

Rippletooth- Gray classic tabby tom with orange eyes

 _Apprentice- Nutpaw_

Stormdawn- Pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Beechtalon- Lilac ticked tabby tom with green eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Talonpaw- Ginger spotted tabby tom with green eyes

Lilypaw- Pale tortoiseshell and mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Snowpaw- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Lakepaw- Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Reedpaw- Gray mackerel tabby tom with orange eyes

Nutpaw- Brown ticked tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Cinderear- Black and gray classic tabby she-cat with amber eyes Mate: Hollowfang

Kit: Ravenkit(Black and white she-cat) and Carpkit(Lilac classic tabby tom)

Tansyheart- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes Mate: Fuzzytail(Deceased)

Expecting

 **Elders** :

Longcloud- Fawn and white tom with amber eyes

Breamclaw- Brown and white mackerel tabby tom with green eyes

Loudheart- Cream spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Galeleaf- Tortoiseshell spotted tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

War is in our hearts. Kits are born, they train and become warriors to fight in this conflict that's lasted too long. The youngest of us don't know what peace is like while some of them never will. If you're lucky, you fight for your Clan in any way possible, and if not, then you die and become lost and forgotten to history. And all for what? One careless leader? One appalling choice? Because of mistakes from the past, everyone is now suffering from it. All that we know will vanish and life as we know it will stop. Now that the Clans are falling, it leaves us wondering…Was it all worth it? In the end, we all fall down.

Cool, crisp air chilled the clear night. Everything was silent. No breeze, not one creature stirring under the moonlight, not even a howling leaf-bare wind. In the camp, every warrior was soundly asleep, their breaths soft and even. Stepping in silence, one warrior slipped from the den. He attempted to pad lightly against the snow, not wanting his steps to alert any of his Clanmates.

Despite the confusing paths of all the tracks in the white blanket, there was one he followed. Freshly made, they led out from the camp and into the leafless territory. Slipping from a separate path, the tom tasted the frosty air, hopping to find the cat who made the newest prints in the snow. He caught the scent and began to follow it. It lead to a hill where a lone warrior sat, She was facing towards the cloudless sky, gazing up at the countless twinkling stars.

"StarClan, I come here often, begging for your forgiveness. And I come here for that once more. Please, forgive me for my mistake. So long ago it was, yet, it still haunts me. The code is a powerful thing, more powerful than myself. But so is love. StarClan-"

Crunch! A frozen branch broke as the tom tried to get closer. The dark tortoiseshell leader whipped around, staring directly at the tom.

"You?!" She gasped in fear.

"Are you really surprised? You though that your secret would stay safe? You thought that one of us would never find out? You were wrong, Cardinalstar. Why did you lie to us? Why did you lie to the Clan? I trusted you, Cardinalstar. We all did," the tom hissed. Cardinalstar stepped forward, getting closer towards the warrior.

"Please, you must understand why I did what I did. If they found out or if you weren't given away, what would the Clan think? What would the other Clans think? I'm ThunderClan's leader; I'm supposed to set the example. My reputation, my rank and everything I worked for would've been ruined."

"That's what you're worried about," the tom growled as he got closer to the leader. "After what you did to us you don't deserve what you have." The tom stalked closer to Cardinalstar, causing the tortoiseshell to step backwards. "I trusted you, cared about you and was always there for you! And this is how you care for me?!"

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should've told you the truth. All of you the truth."

"Well it's too late for that. Many moons too late." Both warriors were near the edge of the hill, standing in an enraged silence. In one, quick move, the tom swiped forward, slicing his claws across Cardinalstar's neck. Wincing from the strike, the tortoiseshell she-cat lost her footing and tumbled backwards. Her body rolled down the hill quickly. She didn't have time to stop her fall. Finally, there was a crack as her head slammed into a rock. The tom's eyes grew wide with fear. Bounding down the hill he landed beside the she-cat. Her fur was at all angles with some of it missing. Her head was in an awkward angle, broken while blood dripped out of her nose. Cardinalstar was dead.

"N-No, I never meant for this to happen…Cardinalstar…I'm so sorry," the warrior whispered softly. Guilt prickled at his heart as he realized what he had to do. Grapping the deceased leader's scruff, he dragged her to the partially frozen lake. Carefully moving across the ice, he made it towards the center of the water. Finally, he dropped her body into the icy depths and watched with empty eyes as she drifted into darkness.

Across the icy lake, kits were curled up, sleeping soundly against their mother's belly. Their eyes were tightly closed after their long and difficult birth. Three snored softly while two lay lifeless in the camp's clearing. Their small bodies frosted from the cold. A gray tom gazed at the dead kits. They had barely taken a breath before StarClan took them. The gray warrior turned towards the nursery where his mate and remaining kits were now sleeping. With a small sigh, the gray warrior sat down so he could begin vigil for his two, dead kits. With his head bowed in the silent night, he was left to his own thoughts. _StarClan, are you getting your revenge for what I've done? You killed two kits so you could get back at me?_ The RiverClan tom thought in anger. He sighed, knowing he'd never get the answer. Even if he didn't, he knew why StarClan would be so cruel to him and his mate.

"Cloudfang, are you alright?" A she-cat asked as she approached him.

"Yes, Splashfeather, I'm alright. Just, cold, that's all," Cloudfang replied.

"Really? I don't believe you. Loosing two kits is hard and with Cranefur nearly being taken to StarClan, I can only imagine it's worse for you," the medicine cat noted.

"As I said, I'm fine Splashfeather. Please leave me alone."

"What? Leave my brother alone to his own thoughts? What kind of sister would I be if I did that?"

"A good one." The tom replied sternly. By that time, Splashfeather had sat closely beside Cloudfang.

"Cloudfang, you can talk to me, you know that. I know what it's like to lose kits too." The gray and white medicine cat paused for a moment, as she reminisced on the past. The gray warrior nodded in understanding. Except for his sister's daughter, Rookpaw, Splashfeather had no other living kits. They died soon after their birthing which caused a rift between her and her former mate, Runningstream. She found her love for medicine soon after. A few moments before the she-cat got up.

"Well, there are herbs I need to collect for Cranefur when she wakes. I'll check on you later, Cloudfang. Remember, you can come to me for anything." The gray and white she-cat padded away, towards the medicine den leaving Cloudfang alone once more.

The tortoiseshell tabby she-cat tasted the icy air, hoping to catch even the faint scent of prey. Despite the snow crunching beneath her paws, the she-cat treaded lightly, hoping not to scare away any prey. Tasting the air once more, the mackerel tabby could scent mouse. Of course, during that time it wasn't much to eat, however every bit of prey counted for the Clan. The young apprentice followed the trail to some long, snow-covered grass. The scent was stronger there. So strong in fact, that there might've been more mice as opposed to one. Pressing herself towards the ground, the tortoiseshell and white she-cat stalked forward, careful not to alert the blissfully unaware mice. After another few, careful steps, the she-cat pounced into the tall grass, landing on a nest full of mice. Although most scurried away from her unbalanced grasp, she managed to catch four. In a swift strike, she managed to kill them all before merrily carrying them back to her mentor.

"Birchstorm, Birchstrom! Look what I caught!" The apprentice yelled a few lengths away. The mice were at her paws as the warrior trotted towards her.

"Great job, Sunpaw. This should feed a few of the warriors. Come on, let's go find your brother so we can head back to camp." As the she-cat padded ahead, Sunpaw scooped up her mice and followed the warrior in silence. After a few moments, Birchstorm paused.

"Littlepaw!" She called. At the sound of her voice, a small tom peeked up from behind a frozen bush.

"Yes, Birchstorm?" The tom answered.

"Grab your kills and let's head back to camp." With a quick nod, the tom hid back behind the bush, grabbing any prey he caught. Birchstorm and Sunpaw joined him soon after. Once more by the bush, Sunpaw placed her mice down.

"So, do you think I did well? Did I help the Clan?" The tortoiseshell tabby asked eagerly.

"Yes, you have, Sunpaw. You did a great job." A few moments after that, Littlepaw appeared with a mole and two birds. One bird was a small, scrawny and nearly starved sparrow and the other was a plumper blackbird.

"Wow, Littlepaw, you've made some great catches! The birds and mole will feed many of the warriors," Birchstorm purred loudly. "Now, let's bring the food back to camp. I know the Clan will appreciate what we've caught tonight."

"Er, yeah, good job, Littlepaw. You did great," Sunpaw sighed. Picking up her mice, the she-cat followed her brother and his mentor back to WindClan's camp. When they got back, the Clan was impressed with the catches, especially Littlepaw's.

"Wow, that's amazing, Littlepaw," Strempaw purred to her brother.

"Yes, she's right," Turtlepaw agreed. As Sunpaw's siblings padded off together, the she-cat stayed behind, her tail drooping.

"Hey, what are you doing alone, Sunpaw?" A tom asked. The tortoiseshell and white she-cat grinned, knowing who the voice belonged to.

"Hello, Flintpaw. How are you?"

"I'm good," the gray and white tom replied. "But what about you? Why are you alone and not with your littermates?"

"Well, they're off with Littlepaw, gushing about his catches. Meanwhile, I'm left in the dust," Sunpaw sighed bitterly.

"Hey, your catches were great too. Just because your littermates left together, doesn't mean they don't care about what you did. Those four mice will help feed the Clan. After all, every piece of prey matters during this season," Flintpaw replied, attempting to cheer up his friend.

"What are you, an elder?" The she-cat lightly joked.

"No, but I thought you needed some wise words from a warrior," the gray apprentice replied with a fake, raspy voice.

"Actually, you're no warrior yet…But, you're right. I guess even if they don't notice, I did help the Clan," the younger she-cat replied with a happier squeak.

"So, you okay now?" The tom asked. Sunpaw nodded.

"Good then. Well, see you in the apprentice's den, Sunpaw. Goodnight," Flintpaw purred as he headed towards the den.

"Goodnight," Sunpaw whispered after him. The she-cat flicked her tail as she sat under the twinkling stars. Despite her earlier bitterness, she knew Flintpaw was right. She couldn't let the little things get to her because if they did, she'd never be happy. However, she'd help her Clan in anyway possible, no matter how small or insignificant. With a faint grin, the she-cat padded into the apprentice's den to get some sleep.

 **Now that's you've reached the end of it, congratulations on scrolling all the way down. Hope you enjoyed it. Going off topic here for a moment, the allegiances were a pain to do. Why? Because I was attempting to make the characters genetically accurate because if I didn't it'd annoy me. Anyway, feel free to ask any questions. I'll try my best to answer all of them. (This also includes any genetic questions)**

 **QOTD** :

Any thoughts or ideas based of the prologue or summary so far?

And because I can't think of anything, what is your favorite and least favorite name you've seen?

 **Amber's Answer:** Well, I'm biased so of course I'd say I like all the names. However, I'm going to choose. My personal favorites are Morningbriar, because I like the suffix, Wrenclaw, because I love the prefix wren and Tigerfur, due to the simplicity of the name. And my least favorite is Olivespring because I don't like the prefix olive.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **So, this is chapter one of the story. Yeah really nothing else to say here but enjoy.**

 **Review Replies**

 **Quillfang: Once again, thanks for reviewing and the feedback. I'm glad you've enjoyed the story so far.**

 **TheCrystallineWarrior: Thanks again. I'm glad you enjoyed the prologue.**

* * *

 **Foxstar**

A careful drip echoed through the stony walls of the leader's den. It was raining again, as the ginger tom awoke. With a flick of his tail, the ticked tabby leader began to get up. With a yawn, the ThunderClan cat stretched, getting out of his nest for the day. Next to the tom's nest was his mate, who too, was stirring awake.

"Good morning. How is the lovely Quailstripe doing?" The tom purred.

"You charmer. Well, seeing as I just woke up, I don't know. But after seeing you, I'm feeling great. How about you?" The chocolate she-cat asked as the pair padded out of the den.

"I'm good as well." The tom quickly answered. The pair made it into the clearing where ThunderClan warriors were gathered for patrols and the start of the cloudy day. Rain fell lightly from the colorless sky as Whitestream, the deputy, organized the last patrols. Despite the drizzle, everything was just an average day. Goosecloud's kits played with Mousepaw and Icepaw while the elders sat by the entrance of their den, trying to avoid the storm. As the hazel-eyed leader watched the camp, two apprentices approached them.

"Good morning, Foxstar and Quailstripe," a fawn ticked tabby greeted.

"Yes, good morning," a cinnamon tortoiseshell echoed.

"Hello Lizardpaw, Tallpaw, how are you two?" Quailstripe purred to their kits.

"We're both great!" Tallpaw exclaimed in reply as she touched noses with her parents. Lizardpaw did the same.

"Yeah, Fogstorm and Darkmouse promised they'd show us some new battle moves," Lizardpaw added with excitement.

"That's great to hear you two," Foxstar purred in reply.

"Thanks father," both apprentices meowed. The leader and his family didn't have much time to talk before the mentors called their apprentices.

"Lizardpaw, Tallpaw, time to go," a black and white she-cat called from the camp entrance. After saying their goodbyes, the apprentices trotted off after their mentors and fellow apprentices. With their kits gone, Foxstar and Quailstripe were left with their morning duties. The ginger tabby checked on the elders and queens as well as the few remaining warriors in camp. When the task was done, the par was quickly becoming antsy. So to have something to do, the ThunderClan leader padded towards a white she-cat.

"Good morning Whitestream," the leader greeted. The black spotted she-cat dipped her head in reply, not saying a word.

"How are the sick warriors?" The tom asked with concern. Thistlefall, the medicine cat, was treating the last bit of greencough. Despite leafbare being over for a few weeks, the greencough could still claim the lives of the sick warriors.

"They're as good as they can be. We haven't lost anyone yet. Rockflame, Briarshade and Tigerfur seemed to have perked up, while Crowsong, Squirrelfoot, Brindleheart and Vinefur have stayed the same." Foxstar nodded. It wasn't what he wanted to hear, but at least they weren't getting worse.

"Anyway, any patrols we can go on, Whitestream?" The tom asked his deputy.

"Yes, actually. I was about to send out a patrol to the WindClan border. You want to go on it?"

"Sure," the tom replied. With a quick nod, Whitestream finished up the final patrols.

"Foxstar will lead a border patrol to WindClan. Quailstripe, Featherpaw, Webclaw and Fennelnose, you will all go." The final patrol met up beside the camp entrance before heading out into the cool forest. Damp leaves stuck to their paws while drops of water fell on their pelts. It was a miserable trip, but at least the ThunderClan leader was doing something. After traveling in silence, the patrol made it to the WindClan border. Their legs and paws were covered in mud while their pelt became soaked, as the rain got heavier. The small stream separating the borders had grown wider, flooding the area where the border markers were.

"Webclaw, mark here for now," the ticked tabby leader ordered. The gray tom nodded as the patrol moved forward. Fennelnose marked the border farther up while Featherpaw and Quailstripe took care of the last markers. The patrol met up once more.

"Okay, the rain will wash away the markers eventually, but they're good enough for now. We'll probably have to go out later tonight to remark the borders. But for now we probably should-"

"Foxtstar, a WindClan patrol," Featherpaw suddenly growled. The hazel-eyed tom gazed across the swelling stream. Through the heavy rain, four shapes appeared from the meadow. The other patrol spotted them before they could run back to camp. From WindClan's territory, a warrior yelled something inaudible through the noisy rain. Whatever it was, the patrol rushed towards the ThunderClan cats.

"ThunderClan, what are you doing here?" A gray ticked tabby tom questioned.

"Marking the border, of course, Warblernose. Not that it's WindClan's business," the leader added.

"How do we know you haven't crossed the border?" A mackerel tabby she-cat asked.

"Why does that concern you? ThunderClan's business isn't WindClan's," Webclaw growled in reply.

"It is our business when you're by the border. Now tell me, have you crossed the border, Foxstar?" And elegant voice broke through. It was a lilac spotted tabby she-cat.

"Birchstorm, you have something you want to say?" Quailstripe growled. Foxstar lifted his tail to silence his warriors.

"No, Birchstorm, we haven't crossed your border nor thought of it. Don't accuse us of something we didn't do. Besides, is our scent over the border? Or perhaps any other evidence to prove we've crossed it?" The tom questioned.

"It's raining. Rain washes away scent and covers tracks. Your word proves nothing," the WindClan deputy growled.

"I don't have time for this. If you have nothing important to say, then I'm taking my patrol and we're leaving." As the ginger tabby turned to leave, the WindClan deputy laughed.

" _You_ want to scold _us_ about false accusations? Well, we're not the one who accused your Clan of killing a leader. After all, you snapped at Larchstar and accused one of our warriors of murder. Then of course RiverClan just had to do the same to us and ShadowClan. And with four Clans at war, it's no surprise SkyClan got sucked into it in the end. So, if you want to accuse anyone of anything, accuse yourself." Birchstorm finished with a smug laugh, as though she just cornered a leader with her intelligence. Before Foxstar could say anything, Featherpaw jumped closer to the stream's edge.

"Oh yeah? Well at least we're not rabbit munching fools who run from a battle with their tails in between their legs! I mean your Clan is full of fools and idiots it's no wonder that you were able to be driven out from your own territory and let an insane tom lead you for too long. It's a miracle that WindClan has survived as long as it has." The pale tortoiseshell apprentice glared at the other patrol. Before anyone could utter a word, one of the warriors sprung across the border. In a flash of paws and fur, Featherpaw and the tortoiseshell tabby WindClan warrior were fighting. Everyone was still and silent for a moment, then all the tension broke free.

Warblernose and Webclaw fought with each other, the toms ripping out fur in a fury of claws. All the while, Fennlenose fought with the other WindClan warrior, a ginger and white tom. The pair of toms hissed and clawed each other, trying to get the other down. That left Foxstar and Quailstripe to face Birchstorm. The WindClan deputy swiped at Quailstripe's face. With Birchstorm distracted, Foxstar bit down on her tail. The lilac tabby tried to get the tom off, but Quailstripe leapt on her. Foxstar let go and they both attacked. Quailstripe scratched at the she-cats belly while her mate kept her down. The two alternated, injuring the she-cat as much as they could. Finally, Warblernose rammed into Quailstripe, knocking her over. Helping Birchstorm to her paws, the two rushed back across the border.

"WindClan, retreat!" Birchstorm ordered breathlessly. As soon as the fight started, it ended with the WindClan warriors heading back over the border.

"This isn't over, Foxstar. We will attack again," Birchstorm growled. With the battle won, the ThunderClan cats held their heads high and limped back to camp. The rain had gotten heavier and louder. The hazel-eyed leader winced in pain as the rain poured onto his pelt. Finally, the warriors made it back to camp where they were quickly taken to the medicine den. As they started to get healed, Foxstar sighed. WindClan had sent out a threat and now that they fought once, will they fight again?

* * *

 **Sunwhisper**

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat glanced behind her. The ThunderClan warriors gazed back at them with triumph in their eyes. The mackerel tabby she-cat scoffed as she glared back. In a defeated silence, the patrol padded back to WindClan's camp, bloodied and limping. As soon as they had entered the camp, a collective gasp echoed through the clearing.

"Birchstorm, what happened? Is everyone alright?" A dark gray she-cat asked.

"Yes, who or what were you attacked by?" a chocolate tom asked.

"Yes, we're fine, Smokewhisker, but we'll need our injuries to be taken care of." The medicine cat nodded.

"Lichenpaw, please help Warblernose, Brokencloud, Birchstorm and Sunwhisper into the den. They need to be taken care of now," Smokewhisker called. A younger tom nodded as he began to lead the patrol to the medicine den.

"Lichenpaw, take Warblernose and Brokencloud. Sunwhisper and I need to talk to Larchstar." The tom dipped his head in reply as he led the pair of toms to his mentor. Sunwhisper almost wanted to follow them, but knew she'd get into more trouble if she did so.

"Sunwhisper, come here please," the deputy ordered. With reluctance, the tabby tortoiseshell she-cat padded towards the deputy.

"Yes, Birchstorm?" The she-cat asked quietly.

"Larchstar needs us in his den and for good reason." In a lowered voice she added, "What were you thinking? You just jumped right into battle for words. No less words of an apprentice who thought she's smarter than she really is. Were you trying to start a fight?"

"No, of course not. I never wanted to start a fight, but she was biting off more than she could chew. She acted like she was so smart, but clearly wasn't smart enough to shut her giant mouth," Sunwhisper replied, growling as she remembered the younger she-cat.

"Well, attacking her like that doesn't help anything, even if she did deserve it. Then again, it's not like Foxstar, or ThunderClan for that matter, actually controls their apprentices," the deputy added. The she-cats had made it outside the leader's den where Larchstar was waiting.

"Wait here while I talk to Larchstar," Birchstorm ordered. Sunwhisper sat outside the leader's den in the rain. Her pelt was soaked and her injuries stung more as she lay down. A few minutes later, the young warrior was called into the den. Both her leader and deputy watched her as she entered.

"Sunwhisper, is it true that you attacked a ThunderClan apprentice?" Larchstar asked immediately.

"Yes sir," the tabby and white she-cat muttered.

"Why?" The tom question. Sunwhisper's pelt prickled at the tom's question.

"Because she didn't know when to shut her mouth. And it was clear Foxstar wasn't going to do anything about it," the she-cat replied angerily. Larchstar sighed and gazed directly at the warrior.

"Such a shame, we were at peace with ThuderClan. Of course if you can call it peace. Well, a punishment is clearly in order then. Sunwhisper, you'll have to go on extra hunting patrols for now. While it wasn't the best thing to do, I understood why you did it, even if it wasn't the most mature thing to fight about. With that said, you shouldn't be as brash next time. Birchstorm got beat up seriously, not to mention the damage done on you, Brokencloud and Warblernose. Surprisingly, Foxstar and Quailstripe did a lot of damage. Speaking of which, I want Smokewhisker to treat you as soon as possible," the tom added, turning to his deputy. The lilac she-cat nodded and the two warriors were released from the den. Smokewhisker quickly treated them before letting them go. Once they were done, Sunwhisper settled beside the warrior's den, trying to get away from the rain. She sat in silence for a little while before a gray and white tom plopped down beside her. Four other warriors, three around the same age and one older, followed him.

"You alright?" He asked with a concerned tone.

"Yes, I'm fine, Flintrunner," Sunwhisper replied quickly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Sunwhisper answered matter-of-factly.

"Okay." With a sigh, Flintrunner gave her a lick on the ear. The pair sat in silence for a moment, almost forgetting the other warriors who had joined them.

"Well, if you two lovebirds are done, we'd like to talk to our sister," a gray tabby tom joked lightly. Sunwhisper rolled her eyes while Flintrunner laughed.

"So, now that we have your attention, tell us really how you are," the gray tom stated.

"I said I'm fine, Littlefeather. My wounds, unsurprisingly, hurt, but I'm good." Clearly satisfied with the answer, Littlefeather sat on the other side of his sister. His other siblings and mother quickly did the same with some prey in their jaws. They shared it with each other, eating in silence. Once they were done, the rain had cleared up and night was beginning to fall. Despite her injuries, Birchstorm stood upon a rock in the middle of camp. She was calling out the final hunting patrols of the night.

"Flintrunner, you shall lead a hunting patrol with Honeyfang, Wrenclaw, Sootheart and Emberthorn. Blizzardtail, you will lead another patrol with Streamflower, Littlefeather, Beetlespots and Heatherfoot. Lastly, Quietfern will lead a patrol with Shellbreeze, Graydusk, Turtlespring and Sorrelheart." With the patrols chosen, everyone with Sunwhisper got up. The injured warrior said her goodbyes to her brother, sisters and mother. Before he left, Flintrunner turned to his mate.

"I love you," he purred. "Take it easy." With a nod, the tom padded away, leaving the warrior alone. Nearby, Hailflower's and Firemist's kits were playing together while the elders hung just outside their den. Night had fallen upon the silent camp, as everyone grew tired.

"Ferretkit, Gorsekit, time to sleep," Hailflower called from the entrance from the nursery.

"Yes, Meadowkit, Fawnkit and Elmkit, you three come here too," Firemist echoed.

"Aw, mother, do we have to?" Gorsekit whined.

"Yeah, can't we play a little longer?" Fawnkit asked.

"No, it's getting late and you all need sleep." Sunwhisper chuckled at the kits. They remaindered her of her own kit days.

"Can we have a story before we go to sleep?" Meadowkit asked. It was obvious that they only wanted to stay up, however a story might calm them down.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea, you two," one of the elders called over with his raspy voice. After conversing, the two queens finally agreed to let the kits gather for a story. Eagerly, the youngest WindClan cats gathered by the elder's den, sitting closely to one another.

"So, what do you youngsters want to hear?" The tom asked.

"I want to know about LionClan, TigerClan and LeopardClan!" Fawnkit mewed.

"No, how about a story about the fearsome Tigerstar, Boulderclaw?" Ferretkit asked.

"We've heard that too many times. Do you have any stories about the start of the Clans?" Elmkit asked eagerly. Each of the kits repeated their ideas, clearly annoying the elders.

"How about you tell a story from before the war? A time of peace these kits don't yet know," Sunwhisper suggested loudly. The elders glanced at each other with a grin. They nodded, deciding on the story.

"How about we tell you the story of Cardinalstar?" Satisfied with the idea, the kits settled down and silenced themselves.

"Before Foxstar, Cardinalstar was the leader of ThunderClan. She was a fair leader, very noble. Though some might consider her a little brash. Cardinalstar had helped ThunderClan through thick and thin. She'd do anything for her Clan and I believe she wou;d've given ThunderClan many more moons of greatness. But of course, you know what happened that Newleaf. Her body was found after it rolled onto the gathering island. I'm not sure if it was what StarClan wanted or if it happened naturally. Whatever it was, at least it was found. Even if it was partially decomposed and a horrific sight to see," Boulderclaw told the kits grimly. Three of the kits shuttered while one hissed in disgust and another hid her head under her paws, as though that would keep her from envisioning the sight. Boulderclaw dipped his head to another elder, Breezefern, to continue the account.

"It wasn't until a day and night later that there was the gathering. Everyone was getting settled, so of course it went unnoticed. The first thing we noticed after it started was the smell. It was a foul, awful scent that nauseated us. If we could be killed by scent, then we'd be dead by then. It got to a point that it was so unbearable that the gathering was halted and the odor was investigated. Needless to say, it was Cardinalstar's body that was found. Foxstar was enraged. He accused WindClan first, then ShadowClan because both Clans have had quarrels with ThunderClan in the past. With a conflict arising, RiverClan took the opportunity to accuse us of murder as well. They claimed that we had murdered a few warriors in the past. This included Splashtooth, a well respected tom in his youth before he mysteriously died, Spottedpaw, his daughter and Lilytail." Berrefern paused, as though she remembering the fallen warriors. After a brief pause, another tom picked up the story.

"With these accusations flying, the leaders had enough. And so, war was declared. ThunderClan and RiverClan sided together while ShadowClan and WindClan did the same. Of course, SkyClan couldn't remain neutral, so they joined too with us. And that's how we ended up here. Of course, with tensions high, eventually the alliances fell a part and no Clan was on any side," the elders concluded. The story was done as the kits headed off to sleep. It wasn't exactly what Sunwhisper wanted or expected, but the kits enjoyed the story and so did she. With the day ended and night fallen, the WindClan warrior headed to the warrior's den to sleep.

* * *

 **Lightningfall**

The gray and white warrior stretched and yawned as the bright, sunhigh light shined through the den. The she-cat shook her pelt as she headed out of the den. After the rain covered the territories for the past week, the young she-cat enjoyed gazing up at the cloudless sky. And though it was clearly going to be a sunny day, RiverClan's territory was going to be muddy for the day.

"Ah, good morning, Lightningfall. You're just in time to go on patrol," a gray to purred in delight.

"What patrol do you want me to go on, Snailfang?" Lightningfall asked the older tom.

"Could you gather a hunting patrol with Troutflight, Lilypaw, Reedpaw, Rippletooth and Nutpaw? Troutflight will lead it." The tom asked, though it was really an order in the end. Of course Lightningfall said yes, so she left the clearing to get the other warriors. Once they were up, the she-cat led the patrol from the camp and into the territory. Unlike the other Clans, RiverClan warriors eat almost exclusively fish. So, they headed towards the lakeside area of their territory. Sitting on the lakeside, the warriors waited for the apprentices to follow. All three plopped down beside the RiverClan cats.

"Lilypaw," Troutflight began, "Can you show us how to fish?" The apprentice was getting close to becoming a warrior, so she more than gladly showed off her skills.

"Nutpaw, Reedpaw, I will show you how it's done. Firstly, you have to make sure that your shadow doesn't fall over the water. Because if you do, then you'll never catch fish." Both younger apprentices rolled their eyes.

"Lilypaw, we already know the basics of hunting," Nutpaw pointed out.

"Yeah, no need to say it," Reedpaw agreed. As though they had said something truly insulting, the she-cat huffed and turned back to her hunt. From that point on, she had stopped talking, placing all her attention on fishing. It felt like forever before Lilypaw finally scooped her paws into the water and gracefully pulled a fish from the water. It was a plump perch that attempted, and failed, to flop back into the water. As it thrashed around, Lilypaw held it underneath her paws, trying to kill it. The fish died quickly.

"Great job, Lilypaw. Well caught," Troutflight complimented.

"Thanks," the she-cat purred. The RiverClan cats turned back to their hunt, hoping to catch more fish. Nutpaw and Reedpaw weren't ready to catch the larger fish, so they tried to get the smaller minnows that stayed closer to the water's edge. Meanwhile, the three warriors went deeper into the lake, hoping to catch bigger prey.

"Hey Lightningfall, I bet I can catch the biggest fish," Rippletooth lightly teased. The gray and white warrior playfully narrowed her eyes.

"Oh yeah? Well, whatever 'big fish' you catch, will not be as big as mine," the she-cat purred back lightly.

"Are you two really doing this?" Troutflight asked. Neither warrior answered, for they were more concerned with their competition.

"You're on, though don't waste your breath because we both know I'll win," Rippletooth boasted proudly. Troutflight sighed in annoyance while Lightingfall got ready. Realizing he'd never get them to stop, the tom sighed once more, shaking his head.

"Three…two…one…go." Both warriors gazed over the water, trying to fine their first catch. A large fish swam by Lightningfall. The she-cat grabbed the fish as it violently thrashed about. Using most of her strength, the gray and white warrior pulled it from the water, killing the prey quickly. As the she-cat went back to her hunting spot, Rippletooth was brining up his own fish, smaller than hers, but nonetheless strong. The littermates went back and forth between the shore and the lake, collecting as much fish as they could. By that time, the apprentices were just watching the older cats as they raced to hunt. Troutflight had given up on hunting peacefully because of his Clanmate's competition. Finally, it got to the point where the older tom got annoyed.

"Hey, don't you two think we should stop this 'competition'? After all, between you guys, me and the apprentices, we've caught a lot of prey."

"He makes a good point," Rippletooth pointed out. The apprentices nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure? There's still so many fish in the lake. Which means there's bound to be even bigger fish," Lightningfall argued.

"Who cares? Let's just gather our catches and go back to camp." Although she was tempted to argue, the gray and white warrior gave a reluctant nod. When she reached the shore, she attempted to get ahold of the fish she caught with no luck.

"Carry what you can then bury the rest, we can come back to collect it." With a small pause, both Lightningfall and Rippletooth followed the tom's instruction.

"By the way, you two, I caught the biggest fish." Without saying another word, Troutflight left the littermates surprised as he lead the apprentices back to camp.

It took nearly the rest of the day for the littermates to bring their catches back to RiverClan. Their paws were heavy and sore as the day came to an end and as the night drew closer. It was a humorous sight to see for most of their Clanmates.

"This is what happens when you two decide to have a competition. Your father and I have told you many times about these competitions of yours and look where it's gotten you," a brown and white she-cat lightly scolded.

"Sorry, Carnefur, but what can we say? I mean, the Clan has more prey right now, is that not a good thing?" Rippletooth questioned his mother.

"Of course it is, but look at you two. Tired, sore and drained of any energy you had. That's not healthy for either of you. Now, make sure your apprentices are taken care of, eat and then got to sleep. You two clearly need it. And before you can argue, remember that Cloudfang would say the same thing if he were here today." Before either sibling could get a word in, the chocolate and white she-cat padded away to join her own littermates. Listening to Cranefur's words, Rippletooth and Lightningfall went to check on Nutpaw and Reedpaw. Lightningfall's brother took Nutpaw to the side while she sat beside Reedpaw.

"Reedpaw, you did well with hunting today. Even if I got…distracted, I did see how well you and Nutpaw were hunting together. Great job," the gray and white warrior purred.

"Thanks!" Reedpaw squeaked excitedly. "Does this mean I can be a warrior soon?" Lightningfall let out a marrow of laughter.

"Not yet, but you'll be one soon enough. Trust me, it may seem long now, but before you know it, you'll be a warrior."

"Thanks, Lightningfall, you're the best mentor!" The brown apprentice exclaimed.

"Thanks. Now, go ahead and make sure all your chores are done. Check on the elders and queens then make sure Splashfeather doesn't need anything." With a nod, the young tom left and joined his sister while Rippletooth joined Lightningfall.

"So, now that's, so you want to eat?" Before the blue-eyed warrior could say a thing, Troutflight padded up to the pair once more.

"Hey, Lightningfall, Rippletooth, you want to share some fish with Fallowdust, Daisyfall and I?"

"Actually, I was going to eat with Stormdawn and Beechtalon. Sorry about that, Rippletooth apologized.

"Lightningfall?" Troutflight questioned.

"Sure." With a nod, the she-cat followed the cream tabby tom towards the other warriors. Troutflight and Lightningfall shared one fish while Daisyfall and Fallowdust shared another.

"So, how is everyone?" Fallowdust suddenly asked.

"I'm good. Just enjoying this fish and, well, not fighting the other Clans," Daisyfall replied with a slight bitterness in her tone.

"Yeah, the fighting is annoying. We've been at it for _moons_. Can't we just forget about this and move on?" Lightningfall added with annoyance.

"You all know it doesn't work that way. Foxstar blamed ShadowClan and WindClan for killing Cardinalstar. Then Rabbitstar finally brought up the issue of some of our warriors dying at that time then rightly accused ShadowClan and WindClan of murdering them. After two Clans accused two others of murder, war was inevitable. Besides, can things go back to normal after the many deaths and accusations? It's not ideal, but it seems the only way to stop this is to go on and see where we go," Troutflight replied. All three she-cats gazed at him with understanding. Despite the situation being the least ideal, what else could be done in the war? The rest of the prey was finished in silence as the night fell upon the camp. When she was finished, Lightningfall said goodnight and went off to her nest for sleep.

Although she fell asleep instantly, Lightningfall found herself opening her blue eyes once more. She wasn't awake, rather it didn't _feel_ like she was, however Lightningfall was conscience and could do things she would while in the waking world. The gray and white warrior got up to explore the foggy, gray landscape that surrounded her. An icy wind hit her pelt, causing Lightningfall to shiver.

"Hello, is anyone there?" A she-cat called out. Lightningfall looked around, not finding the source of the voice.

"Er, yes I'm over here," the RiverClan warrior called. Of course she didn't know where here was, but it didn't hurt to answer.

"Yes, I hear you, but I don't see you. This fog is just to thick," the voice complained. To her left, the gray and white warrior spotted a dark figure breaking from the thick fog.

"And now I finally see who called back to me. Thank you," a gray she-cat purred.

"Of course, you called, so I called back," the gray and white warrior replied. Unease pricked at her pelt, however, it was clear that this mysterious warrior was one of her ancestors. Oddly enough, the she-cat was missing the mythical stars in her pelt.

"Please help, I'm lost and have been for countless moons. Can you help me find my way back to StarClan?" The she-cat begged. Lightningfall narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you're not just a Dark Forest warrior?" the RiverClan she-cat questioned.

"The problem is, you don't. You don't know me and for all you know, I could've sent to the Dark Forest and simply lost my way. Of course, I know that I was sent to StarClan, but it's up to you to trust me." Lightningfall hesitated before answering.

"And if I do trust you, then could you explain to me how I got here and why?" Before the mysterious she-cat had a chance to answer, the gray and white warrior gasped. The she-cat suddenly sat up in the moonlit den. She was jolted awake and gazed around nervously with a quickened breath. As she settled down once more, she was left wondering, who was that odd she-cat and why did she call to Lightningfall?

* * *

 **So yes, that is the first chapter of We All Fall Down. Next chapter will introduce the final two main characters. Like before, feel free to ask any questions. I'll try my best to answer all of them. (This also includes any genetic questions you may have)** **Oh and as a side note, if you review, you will get a sneak peek of the next chapter vis PM.**

 **QOTD** :

What do you think of the characters so far? Anyone you prefer?

What do you think of that mysterious she-cat from Lightingfall's part?


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here are the final two main characters POVs. I was planning on releasing this chapter yesterday, however it was my birthday and I didn't feel like editing. So today you get a chapter.**

* * *

 **Review Replies:**

 **Stormbreeze** : Well, looks like I'm losing a reader then. I'm not going to change anything just to make one person happy. Anyway, before you leave, there are a few things I'd like to point out.

1- Classic, mackerel and ticked tabbies are just a few tabby patterns. I don't really care if the cats shouldn't know about it. Besides, if they know about tabbies in general, then who's to say they don't know the different types?

2- There's a fine amount of cats in each Clan. A healthy Clan should have a good amount of warriors. Besides, ThunderClan has many warriors it their ranks, about forty currently.

3- Warrior names aren't mean to be taken literally. Obviously crows don't sing, and finches don't have teeth, that's just their names. Also, what about warrior names like Cloudtail, Ferncloud and Ravenpaw? Clouds don't have tails, ferns aren't in the sky with clouds and ravens don't have paws. Those names are just proper warrior names from the Erins. As for the prefixes like iris, ibis and orchid, if you do some research, you'll see those all exist in Great Britain. If the Clans know about sparrows, eagles, roses, lilies etc. then I don't see why they wouldn't know about ibises, orchids or irises. Lastly, the prefix Bright- isn't just for one gender. Prefixes like stag and doe have set genders while Bright- doesn't.

 **ANomOnus** : Thanks for the reviews and feedback. I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

* * *

 **Duskpaw**

The dark brown tom shifted in his comfortable, moss nest. Pale, creamy sunlight protruded through the den as he awoke. Blinking sleep away from his hazel eyes, the tom carefully got up from his nest, tying not to get any of his fellow apprentices awake. Swiftly, he slipped out of the den, heading into the camp clearing. A few warriors were already gathered, preparing for the day.

"Good morning, Duskpaw," a tortoiseshell she-cat called from behind. Turning, the young tom spotted the deputy, Larktooth.

"Good morning mother," the tom purred with a yawn. The two SkyClan cats padded towards each other, touching noses.

"How did you sleep, my littler warrior?" The deputy asked with a purr.

"I slept well," the tom simply replied. Larktooth nodded as another warrior, a tom, joined them.

"Good morning you two," he greeted, "I'm glad to see my lovely mate and son are both awake. Speaking of which, Larktooth, any patrols I can go on?" The new tom asked.

"Yes, Waspfoot. I would like you to lead a border patrol with Pebbleblaze, Morningbriar, Spiderpaw and Duskpaw. You will go by the ShadowClan border." With a nod, Larktooth left to organize more patrols.

"Well then, looks like your mother has put us on patrol, Duskpaw. You go wake up Spiderpaw while I get Morningbriar and Pebbleblaze?" The SkyClan apprentice nodded and the toms split in separate directions. Once again Duskpaw maneuvered past his nest and Crookedpaw's, reaching Spiderpaw. The tom pushed her side with his paw.

"Spiderpaw, wake up. You're needed for patrol," the tom whispered. The she-cat yawned and stretched as she got up.

"Okay, thanks, Duskpaw. I'll be out there in a moment." With a quick nod, the tom was out in the clearing once more. Already, the older SkyClan cats were gathered and waiting for them. The small tom rushed towards them without saying a word, ready for patrol. A few moments later, Spiderpaw padded out of the apprentice's den, joining the patrol.

"Took you long enough you lazy furball," Pebbleblaze jokingly purred to his apprentice.

"What can I say? Every she-cat needs their beauty sleep," Spiderpaw lightly purred back. Pebbleblaze rolled his eyes as the patrol left the camp. In silence, they quickly made their way to the ShadowClan border. When they reached the first border marker, Waspfoot turned to his sister.

"Okay, Morningbriar, can you mark here please," he ordered. The she-cat nodded as the patrol padded away. Spiderpaw was sent to take care of the next border marker and Pebbleblaze to the next one. When they had gotten past the midway point of the border, Morningbriar and Spiderpaw had joined them.

"Okay, Duskpaw, you will mark here as we go on ahead. You can catch up when you're done," Waspfoot instructed. As the patrol prepared to leave, Pebbleblaze reappeared.

"Waspfoot, as I was marking the border, I came across a ShadowClan patrol." The black tom waited for a reply as Waspfoot hesitated. Pebbleblaze quickly gave him a nod and Waspfoot let out a breath. He turned towards Duskpaw and Spiderpaw.

"Okay, you two go on ahead. You can mark the borders up there. Morningbriar, Pebbleblaze and I will deal with the ShadowClan patrol."

"Okay, Waspfoot. Do you want us to stay close in case anything goes wrong?" Spiderpaw asked.

"No. We currently have okay relations with ShadowClan right now and I doubt they'd attack us without reason currently," Waspfoot replied.

"Are you sure? I mean we are in the middle of a war…" Spiderpaw trailed off when she saw Waspfoot glaring at her. Flashing an uneasy grin, the she-cat nodded and padded away with Duskpaw. Once they were out of earshot, the brown mackerel tabby turned to her friend.

"What do you think that was about?" She asked.

"I don't really know. I mean it's not really our business…" the tom trailed off into silence. Spiderpaw rolled her amber eyes.

"Well, if you ask me, that was fairly odd. After all, you'd think they'd want two apprentices to be there or to be close while they dealt with an enemy Clan. What if ShadowClan attacked and they were out numbered all the while we'd be too far to hear them. Or what if ShadowClan captures them, trying to get them to spill all our secrets? Again, we'd never know," Spiderpaw stated. Duskpaw let out an annoyed sigh.

"I doubt any of that will happen. They're all trained warriors who can take care of themselves. Besides, I'm pretty sure if they scream or anything, we'd hear them," Duskpaw reassured. Spiderpaw simply nodded as they padded on. They reached the next border marker. Spiderpaw marked it. After her, Duskpaw marked the next one. Then after him, Spiderpaw repeated it. They took turns marking the border until they had reached the end. Waspfoot, Morningbriar and Pebbleblaze still weren't back. Despite the outlandish ideas Spiderpaw had brought up, Duskpaw couldn't help but to be concerned. They waited at the end of the border, hoping they'd come up soon. They didn't.

"You think we should go back and look for them?" Spiderpaw questioned.

"I don't know," Duskpaw responded honestly.

"I think we should." Before Duskpaw could say anything, the mackerel tabby she-cat got up, heading towards where they had separated from the older warriors. They didn't say a word as they headed retraced their steps back towards their Clanmates. With pricked ears and quiet pawsteps, the pair strained to listen for anything. The SkyClan forest was silent. Finally, once they reached the area they last saw the other half of the patrol, they paused and listened for anything. For a moment, there was only the hushed sound of the forest. It wasn't long before they heard low, inaudible whispers coming from behind some bushes. Duskpaw and Spiderpaw glanced at each other then carefully approached the bushes. As they attempted to peek through, the bushes rustled and the conversation stopped. Silence once again overtook the forest. A few more hushed whispers were heard before they stopped once more. The apprentices listened more, trying to hear anything. As they did, they heard a sigh from behind them.

"We told you two to go on ahead and not wait for us. What are you doing?" Came the annoyed voice of Pebbleblaze. The apprentices had turned around and held their heads in embarrassment as the warrior scolded them.

"Sorry, Pebbleblaze. We had finished marking the border and you guys weren't back yet. We grew concerned and went back to find you. Sorry," Spiderpaw apologized. The black warrior sighed.

"It's fine, however, next time follow orders please. Oh, and before either of you ask, we had a quick, civil conversation with the ShadowClan patrol. They quickly left back to their patrol. As soon as they left, Waspfoot, Morningbriar and I were just talking about what happened, and if we should let Eaglestar know. After all, ShadowClan is not a huge concern for us right now but still…" The warrior trailed off just as Waspfoot and Morningbriar joined with them. The senior warrior quickly explained the situation about the apprentices to the pair. They weren't mad, just annoyed they didn't follow orders. For extra measure, they went to the other markers to check if they were marked. As Spiderpaw and Duskpaw said, they were marked.

In silence, the patrol padded back to camp, deciding to report to Eaglestar just in case the ShadowClan warriors wanted to stir up trouble. The senior warriors had Spiderpaw and Duskpaw stay in the middle of camp, leaving them to do nothing. Through their silence, a small voice broke out.

"How was the patrol guys?" A small, lilac tabby asked.

"It was good, Lionkit. How was your time in the nursery?" Spiderpaw asked, trying to find something to talk about with the kit.

"It was also good," she simply responded. Suddenly, her yellow eyes flashed with excitement.

"Guess what? Hickorykit and Duckkit and the other kits and I played a game today. We played hide-a-seek. I was one of the hiders and I won! They couldn't fine me until I surprised them after everyone was found. Isn't that amazing?!" The she-cat squeaked with happiness.

"Yes it is. Great job, Lionkit. Before you know it, you'll become one of the greatest hunters because of how stealthy you are," Spiderpaw purred.

"Yes, good job," Duskpaw echoed, quietly. The tom shuffled his paws uneasily, as Lionkit continued to speak. He wanted to say more, but it was difficult for him.

"Oh, and I also ate an entire mouse by myself today! Hazelbreeze was so proud of me! She told me that if I continued to do that, then I'd grow into the strongest, greatest warrior the Clans have ever seen!" The kit boasted.

"That's great. Anything else?" Spiderpaw questioned. As the she-cats spoke, Duskpaw drowned them out as he watched the camp. Lionkit's siblings played with the other kits just outside the nursery. Meanwhile, Spottedpool, Irisbreeze and Hawkfang, the elders, rested outside their own den. It was actually quite peaceful in the clearing. Calm, quiet, just how Duskpaw liked it. Of course, it didn't last long before his name was called.

"Duskpaw, Crookedpaw and Spiderpaw, let's go for some training," Morningbriar called. They were clearly done with what they needed to tell Eaglestar and now ready to train their apprentices. After saying goodbye to Lionkit, Spiderpaw went off to find her brother before the trio joined their mentors. Crookedpaw, Spiderpaw and their mentors were chattering away. Even Morningbriar had a conversation with them. Duskpaw sighed as they finished their journey from the camp to the training grove. The area was cleared enough. Brambles, briars and thick bushes covered nearly the entire outer edges of the grove. Meanwhile, tall oaks, maples, dogwoods and spruces surrounded them with nearly leafless branches. The ground was relatively flat with some rocks poking up from the ground here and there while ivy seemed to cover the tress and bushes that surrounded the apprentices and there mentor. It was actually a beautiful place, especially in newleaf.

"Okay, today we're going to practice some battle moves together and set up a mock battle between he six of us. Before that, we'll practice individually," Pebbleblaze instructed. Molestrike, Crookedpaw's mentor, and Morningbriar both nodded in agreement. The older SkyClan warriors brought their apprentices to opposite ends of the clearing.

"Duskpaw, let's review from last time. We did one of the more advanced moves, the slice. I want you to do that again. Then once we're done with that, we'll practice the trunk swing and reverse climb. Alright?" The tom nodded as he climbed one of the smaller trees -a dogwood– heading towards a thin branch that was close to the ground. Carefully and silently he began to step on a small branch, hoping it'd support his weight. It did. Climbing over Morningbriar, he quickly jumped down from the branch and squarely onto his mentor's back. Despite her attempts to keep her legs rigid to stop herself from falling, the pale tortoiseshell collapsed under Duskpaw's weight.

"Ouch, I actually fell. Great job, Duskpaw, it was perfect. Let's do it one more time and then we can begin practicing the new battle moves." For the rest of the day, the small group of warriors trained. They were tired by the end of it, not finishing the training until it was nearly dusk. They had gotten back to camp just as the sun was setting upon the camp.

"Duskpaw, you did a great job today. You trained well and worked hard. Go help Crookedpaw and Spiderpaw feed the elders and kits. Then get yourself some prey, you deserve it," Morningbriar purred. The dark brown apprentice nodded as he caught up with Crookedpaw and Spiderpaw.

"Hey, Duskpaw, once we're done taking care of the elders and kits, how about all three of us eat together?" Spiderpaw suggested.

"Yeah, it'd be great after an excellent training day," Crookedpaw agreed.

"Sure," Duskpaw replied with a light expression. The trio of apprentices nodded and went on their separate paths, two tending to the elders and on tending to the queens. The rest of the night was relaxing as they ate under the stars and when they were done, the three apprentices went to their nests to drift off to sleep for the night.

* * *

 **Scorchdust**

The sun had only just gone down over the quiet ShadowClan camp. Most warriors were sleeping soundly while two guarded the camp outside. The tortoiseshell she-cat passed through the entrance of camp, dipping her head to the pair of guards.

"Where are you going?" A ginger classic tabby asked.

"Just out for a hunt, Finchtooth. I couldn't sleep and though I'd be more useful hunting," Scorchdust replied. The she-cat nodded.

"Alright, be back soon though. If there is an attack by RiverClan or ThunderClan…Well we'd prefer not to think of that. Just hurry," a gray and white she-cat voiced with concern

"Don't worry, I will Fernstream." Dipping her head once more, the tortoiseshell she-cat padded away into the marsh territory. Frogs croaked loudly as the she-cat made her way through ShadowClan's territory. She headed towards the opposite direction from the camp entrance, towards a borderless area. Quickly, she picked up her pace, running through the pine forest. A light breeze ruffled her fur while mud squished in between her paws with every step. Scorchdust took a deep breath, enjoying the moment. When she reached the edge of ShadowClan territory, the tortoiseshell slowed down. With a quick glance at her surroundings, Scorchdust crossed the border into the wilder lands. She carefully made her way to a small clearing. It was mostly hidden away by huge oaks, pines and spruces as well as tall ivy that continued to climb towards the sky. Bushes created a thick barrier around the clearing, leaving only a space small enough for a warrior to squeeze through. Under the pale moonlight, Scorchdust waited with baited breath. Suddenly, a rustle came from the small entrance. A cream spotted tabby tom entered. He had dazzling green eyes and a soft, thick pelt.

"Buzzardflight, it's great to see you," Scorchdust purred.

"And it's marvelous to see you as well, starshine," the tom replied joyfully. The ShadowClan she-cat got up from her paws and rushed towards the SkyClan warrior. The two purred as they greeted each other.

"So, how's the lovely Scorchdust?" The tom asked with a grin.

"I'm well. How about you?" The tortoiseshell asked in reply.

"I'm also good," the tom purred. The two sat together in silence, enjoying the warmer night. Although she was enjoying the time with her mate, Scorchdust couldn't help but sigh.

"What's wrong? The tom purred with concern.

"It's nothing," she replied quickly. Then with hesitation she added, "Well, I actually wish I could see you more, that we could see each other more. I don't understand why we couldn't be born in the same Clan, why the code must separate us. Why we can't be together." The she-cat dramatically sighed as she plopped back down beside her mate. Buzzardflight lightly chuckled.

"I don't like it either, but that's how it is. Perhaps someday, after this war ends, we can be together. We can be mates and raise a great family. What do you say?" The tom asked lovingly.

"Yes, I'd love that! We could raise many kits together and be one big happy family!" Scorchdust exclaimed merrily. The pair laughed for a moment before getting up.

"Well, I told my Clanmates that I was going hunting just to get out here, so I better start that. Personally, I would like to sleep at some point tonight. After all, it will be such an early day morning tomorrow." Once more the tortoiseshell she-cat sighed longingly.

"Well, who said you'd have to do it alone?" Buzzardflight purred mischievously. Scorchdust chuckled as the pair got up and headed deeper into the borderless territory. The pair tasted the air, hoping to find some prey. The strong scent of bird drifted through the air, engulfing their senses. The pair glanced at each other then tracked the bird silently through the pine and oak forest. Quickly, the scent got stronger as they reached a young oak. Buzzardflight climbed the tree, careful not to alert the bird. Once he got onto the thick branch, the tom stalked forward towards the oblivious bird. Finally, he lightly pounced, catching the robin. It made desperate -but failed- attempts to fly away, thrashing as it stuck in the tom's locked jaws. Finally, the SkyClan tom delivered a heavy blow, which instantly killed the prey. He leapt down from the tree and buried the robin.

"Great catch," Scorchdust complimented. Buzzardflight nodded curtly in reply. The pair continued to hunt. They tasted the air once more, catching the scent of other prey in the area. The tom and she-cat went their separate ways, hoping to catch some more prey. Scorchdust quietly made her way through the wild territory, just within ear range of her mate. The she-cat was stalking after a squirrel; it's scent flooding her nose. Staying close to the ground, the ShadowClan warrior was careful not to alert the prey with any misstep. The small, russet squirrel sat quietly in a small clearing, it's ears perked up as it was listening for predators. Quickly, but silently, Scorchdust got closer to the animal. When the squirrel was just in front of her, she pounced, landing with her front paws onto the frightened prey. It squealed as it made useless attempts to get away from the warrior's grasp. Scorchdust quickly killed it then brought it back to where the robin was buried. Throughout the night, until moonhigh, the pair hunted as much as they could. Each had a few hits and misses. By the end of their long meeting, they had caught a couple of birds, mice, shrews and Scorchdust's squirrel.

"Thanks for the help. Now we both have prey to being back to our Clans."

"Of course, anything for you, starshine," the tom purred merrily. The two twined tails for a moment before they headed back to their own territories. Through the marsh and pine forest, Scorchdust quickly entered ShadowClan's territory. As she began to make her way back to camp, she heard a gasp to her side.

"Scorchdust, what are you doing out her?" Came a shocked voice. It belonged to a chocolate tom. With him were his tortoiseshell and white sister, a brown tom, a gray she-cat and lilac she-cat. The tortoiseshell warrior dropped her prey then started at her Clanmates for a moment, narrowing her eyes.

"I can ask the same of you too. What are you guys doing out here?" The warrior shot back. None of the warriors answered immediately.

"We were hunting," the gray she-cat, Willowshade, answered slowly.

"Why does that matter? _We_ asked _you_ what _you_ were doing. Now, what are you doing out here?" The chocolate tom asked again, more forcibly this time.

"Well, clearly I was out hunting, Brownthorn. Don't you see the prey I've brought back?" Scorchdust questioned back. Brownthorn hesitated, sighing.

"You were, but why did you come from behind ShadowClan's territory? Why did you hunt in the borderless lands?"

"Simple, prey's easier to find there. After all, look how much I caught," Scorchdust lied. Yes, she did catch a lot of prey with Buzzardflight, however not all of the prey she had with her was hers. But why would it matter? It's not like her Clan would ever find out how some of the prey was caught.

"Now, why are _you_ guys out here? I've explained myself, and now it's time you explain yourselves," the she-cat pointe out.

"Well, we were out on border patrol. Minkstar sent us out to check everything. Now, if we're done here, we need to finish the patrol. Why don't you go back to camp?" Brownthorn asked, clearly trying to get her to go. With the reluctance, the she-cat dipped her head and picked up her prey before walking back to camp. She made it there quickly. Her paws were heavy and she could barely keep her amber eyes open.

"Look who's back," Finchtooh lightly purred.

"Took you long enough," Fernstream mumbled. "Anyway, good job on your catches, Scorchdust. Go ahead and put them in the fresh-kill pile then go to sleep. You need it." With a nod, the tortoiseshell she-cat obeyed and placed the prey in the pile so her Clanmates could have it the next day. As she headed back to her nest, the she-cat glanced back towards the camp entrance. As her eyes closed, she never noticed Brownthorn's patrol getting back to camp. With a yawn, she thought no more of it as she slept.

* * *

 **And so you've been introduced to the final two main characters, Duskpaw and Scorchdust. Yeah, not much happening with them, or anyone, just yet but hopefully things will start moving soon. Again, feel free to ask any sort of question, they will be answered. Also, if you review, you will get a sneak peek for the next chapter via PM.**

 **QOTD**

1) Now that you've met all the main characters, which one interests you the most?

2) Also, what do you think of all the characters you've met so far?


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's yet another chapter of WAFD. Last chapter, you were finally introduced to the remaining two characters, Scorchdust and Duskpaw. This chapter, we have Foxstar's, Sunwhisper's and Duskpaw's POV.**

* * *

 **Review Replies** :

 **ANomOnus** : Thanks for the review, I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far.

* * *

 **Foxstar**

The ginger tom sat in ThunderClan's camp beside a black and white she-cat and a spotted tabby tom. They ate together in silence as they observed a chocolate she-cat watching over her apprentice.

"Quailstripe," the apprentice complained, "How much longer do I have to clan the nursery by myself?"

"Until you learn not to talk back and not to make brash choices, Featherpaw." Quailstripe paused for a moment. Before Featherpaw could argue she added, "And arguing won't help your case." Foxstar, Darkmouse and Patchclaw all let out a light laughter as Featherpaw sighed and continued to work in silence. Quailstripe joined her mate and his siblings.

"She can be such a pawful sometimes, but I know she'll make a fine warrior someday," Quailstripe thoughtfully sighed.

"You can say that again. Mistlescar was almost the same way, but grumpier. Oh and she picked more fights," Patchclaw chuckled.

"Well, I'm at least lucky enough that Lizardpaw isn't like either of them. He's a great listener and fine apprentice. He too will make a great warrior someday. Perhaps even leader," Darkmouse purred as she glanced towards her brother.

"Yes, I could see Lizardpaw being leader," Foxstar added. As the ThunderClan warriors fell silent, a plump, black she-cat joined them. Carefully, she sat beside Patchclaw. The two greeted each other, purring loudly.

"Any day now, isn't it, Blackfern?" Quailstripe asked.

"Yes. We're both so excited for their birth. We can hardly wait. Right, Patchclaw?"

"Of course. They will be great. Perhaps they'd too make fine leaders or deputies," the ginger tom purred.

"They will make great warriors. I know you two will raise them well," Foxstar replied with a grin. His brother dipped his head in reply. The group fell silent once more. Patchclaw got up to get prey for his mate. Meanwhile, Quailstripe watched Featherpaw, giving her pointers as she worked. Goosecloud sat outside the nursery, watching Rosekit and Thrushkit with a few of the apprentices. Tallpaw, Lizardpaw, Mousepaw and Icepaw were teaching them some fighting moves. Even Kestrelstrike participated in training the apprentices.

"Kestrelstrike would make a good mentor. Perhaps he could train Rosekit or Thrushkit. Maybe he could train one of my own kits," Blackfern purred suddenly. Foxstar was caught by surprise at the queen's voice.

"Yes, he would," the tom agreed with a faint grin. Normally, the ThunderClan leader would give apprentices to more trained warriors. However, Blackfern had a point. Kestrelstrike was a good warrior. He did well when helping train the current apprentices and sometimes lead like a natural-born leader. Perhaps giving him an apprentice would be a good thing in the end.

"Yes, Kestrelstrike, Vinefur, Webclaw and Mistlescar would all be good mentors for our kits. And if Tallpaw and Lizardpaw are old enough, they might also make goo mentors," Patchclaw voiced.

"Yes, they would be," Quailstripe agreed.

"Webclaw would make a lovely mentor. He did such a great job training Dawnsplash. Fogstorm would also be a good choice. She's training Tallpaw well," Darkmouse boasted.

"Of course you'd say that about your kits," Patchclaw lightly teased his littermate.

"Yes, but they're amazing. Stoatstep would be so proud of them," the black and white warrior sighed thoughtfully. Stoatstep was her mate, however, he died a few moons ago.

"Yes, he'd be very proud of them and their kits," Quailstripe agreed. Darkmouse sighed once more as a faint grin appeared on her face. As the she-cat continued to chatter, Foxstar got up, padding to the medicine den. Sticking his head in, the tom gazed around the dimly lit den.

"Thistlefall, are you in here?" The tom called.

"Yes, I am, Foxstar. Come in," the brown tom called. The medicine cat was towards the back of the den, sorting through herbs. As he padded towards his medicine cat, Foxstar passed by sick warriors. Some were sleeping while others were broadly watching the entrance of the den.

"How are they all doing? Any improvement?" The ginger leader asked.

"Yes, they all seem to be improving. Even Squirrelfoot has perked up," Thistlefall replied.

"That's good. Who's awake?"

"Briarshade, Tigerfur, Brindleheart and I are," an older black and white she-cat replied.

"How's the medicine den been for you, Crowsong?" Foxstar asked.

"Well, it's been surprisingly relaxing. No patrols, no rain soaking our pelts and no battles. However, it is boring in here. We're doing nothing when we'd like to and I hate having our Clanmates do work for me while I lay in the den all day. Foxstar, you sure you can't have Thistlefall release me now?" The black and white warrior asked. Before the tabby ginger leader could respond, Thistlefall sighed.

"I already told you, Crowsong, that you are not fully healed yet. If you go out now and get weak, you'll just get sicker. That would waste herbs we didn't need to waste." Crowsong rolled her amber eyes.

"Respect your elders, son. If you don't, I'll tell Softfang and Boulderflight about your behavior. And I know your mother and father won't appreciate that."

"Now you listen to me, Crowsong. I am your medicine cat. My word-" Foxstar had stopped listening to their bickering. The tom rolled his eyes before leaving the den. With the check done on his sick Clanmates, the ticked tabby went back to his siblings and mate. As he sat beside Quailstripe, the group laughed.

"What's so funny?" The tom asked. They laughed even harder.

"Well, ears, we were just talking about that one time you tried to be a show off. Then Cardinalstar punished you. It was so hilarious. We all thought she was going to claw your tail off," Quailstripe replied breathlessly.

"When did this happen?" The tom asked with confusion.

"Well, you were out at night, trying to hunt. While hunting, you chased some prey-a squirrel or rabbit or lizard, I forgot what-onto WindClan territory. Instead of letting it go, you decided to run after it. Your scent was everywhere and you didn't even try to cover your tracks. I remember you played dumb when you were questioned, Ears!" Quailstripe paused for a moment as the group chuckled. "What's worse," she continued, "is you thought you could trick _two_ leaders! We couldn't believe it. Cardinalstar was so mad." Quailstripe laughed harder when she finished the story. Foxstar's pelt burned with embarrassment.

"Well, it's not like every leader's perfect. I mean, I know you guys did some pretty questionable things as apprentices and young warriors," Foxstar lightly retorted. "Anyway, Cardinalstar was an amazing leader. She didn't deserve to go the way she did," the ticked leader sighed.

"Yeah, Cardinalstar was an amazing leader. If it weren't for her, we'd be dead," Darkmouse purred thoughtfully.

"Er yeah," Patchclaw agreed. The warrior seemed unsure at the mention of the leader's name. The spotted tabby tom shuffled his paws and said nothing else.

"Cardinalstar was always kind and caring. She was truly an amazing leader then…Well, we all know what happened," Blackfern added solemnly. Everyone fell silent as they thought of Cardinalstar. She was a truly amazing leader. Fair. Kind. Caring. Everyone loved and respected her. Then she died in cold blood. It was because of WindClan, at least that what everyone believed. After all, who else could've killed her?

* * *

 **Sunwhisper**

The tortoiseshell and white she-cat slept soundly. Her sides moving up and down evenly with sleep. As she slept, the tabby was prodded on the side. Groaning in annoyance, she began to open her yellow eyes.

"What is it?" She sleepily asked.

"Time to go hunting and fulfill your punishment," a soft voice replied. As she got up, Sunwhisper yawned.

"Good morning, Flintrunner," she purred in greeting.

"Good morning, Sunwhisper," the tom purred back. The two lightly chuckled.

"So, you ready for today's hunt?" The gray and white warrior asked.

"Yup. Ready as much as I can be that is. Let's go." The pair of warriors padded out of camp, searching for prey. Sunwhisper tasted the air, hoping to catch something. The faint scent of mouse filled her senses. The pair split off from each other, going in opposite directions. As she got closer, the warrior pressed herself close to the ground. Quietly, she stalked forward as the mouse's scent got closer. As she stalked, she paused for a moment, noticing rustling in a small patch of tall grass. Grinning to herself, Sunwhisper moved forward, careful not to make a sound. Finally, she launched herself forward, landing on the tall grass. The mouse tried to slip away, but it was in vain. Using her claws, the she-cat managed to grab the mouse before swiftly killing it. Taking it, she buried the prey a few fox-lengths from where she caught it.

Once more she tasted the air. This time she caught the scent of a rabbit. Up for the challenge, the tabby and white she-cat followed the scent quickly, not waning to lose the prey. Finally, the she-cat caught sight of the animal so she slowed her pace. Not wanting to alert the rabbit, Sunwhisper pressed herself close to the ground once more. Silently, she moved forward, careful not to make any sudden movements. From behind a small stump, the rabbit popped its head up, searching for danger before going back to eating. Whenever the rabbit repeated the process, Sunwhisper would stop moving, hoping she wouldn't chase away the prey. Finally, the warrior was close enough to strike. Slowly rising, she began to quickly spring towards the rabbit. Unfortunately for her, the rabbit caught sight of her and began to bound away. With an annoyed sigh, Sunwhisper leapt after the animal, chasing after it. Her powerful paws hit the ground lightly. As she got closer to the rabbit, she grinned. She was going to catch the prey for her Clan. Suddenly, the rabbit veered off left, catching the warrior by surprise. In a tangle of paws, Sunwhisper lost her balance and slipped. Immediately, she got up and was about to rush back towards the prey. However, she couldn't find it.

"Mousedung! I had that stupid rabbit!" The tortoiseshell and white she-cat growled in annoyance. She swiped her claws across the ground and sighed. Truing away, she went to find more prey.

"Looking for this?" A tom asked lightly. Sunwhisper turned around then laughed.

"Yes actually. Great catch, Flintrunner."

"Well, you chased it to me, I just did the easy part and caught it," the tom purred through the rabbit's fur. Sunwhisper chuckled as the pair padded off to bury the rabbit. The WindClan warriors hunted some more, getting a bird, two shrews and a squirrel. They hunted until it was nearly sunhigh, refusing to stop. Finally, the WindClan warriors sat down together, taking a small-and needed-break. Lying on their backs, they gazed up at the cloudless sky.

"It's such a nice day. I'm glad we can do this together, even if it is your punishment," Flintrunner stated merrily.

"I am too. It's relaxing in an odd way.

"You know what? I think I'd like to train Ferretkit when he becomes an apprentice. He's such a kind tom who doesn't seem to be afraid of a challenge. I know he'd make a great warrior one day."

"You know what?" Sunwhisper asked.

"What?"

"I've been thinking and after I train Rainpaw, I want to train one of Firemist's kits. I think it would be great experience to train as many apprentices as I can. Then once I have the experience, I can become deputy or maybe even leader some day. Honestly, I want to be just as great as Firestar or the Three," Sunwhisper purred enthusiastically.

"Oh, okay," the tom replied, sounding disappointed.

"Flintrunner, is everything okay? Did I say something wrong?" The she-cat asked her mate.

"No, you didn't. It was just…I was hoping…I was thinking that after Rainpaw was trained, we could settle down and start a family," the gray and white warrior admitted.

"Oh, you were?" Suwhsiper paused for a moment. "I-I'm sorry. It's just, that's not what I want right now…I'm sorry I can't make you happy," the tabby sighed. Guilt prickled at her pelt. She wanted to make Flintrunner happy, but if they had different ideas of what they wanted, then how could she? After a short pause, the tom light chuckled before breaking out into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" The tortoiseshell and white she-cat asked.

"Because you're sorry," the tom replied, laughing harder.

"Sorry?"

"No, don't be sorry. Sunwhisper, yes I want kits with you, but your happiness matters to me. If that's what you want, then that's what you want. Your happiness is just as important as mine. If you want to be leader or deputy or be remembered, then you can. We can always have kits later," Flintrunner pured.

"So, you're not mad?"

"Mad?! Of course not, I'm far from mad! If what you said makes you happy, then it makes you happy. As I said, kits can wait." Sunwhisper's expression lightened and a purr rose in her throat.

"Thank you, Flintrunner. I love you," the she-cat purred.

"I love you too," the tom replied with a light expression. The pair laughed together as they got up to hunt once more. By the time Sunhigh rolled around, the couple had caught the mouse and rabbit as well as a robin and shrew. Despite Newleaf only just returning, Flintrunner and Sunwhisper had a great hunt. With pride, they padded back to camp with their catches.

"Great job you two," Turtlespring, Sunwhisper's sister, purred.

"Thanks. It's not much, but it's something," Flintrunner replied.

"Nice job you two. Looks like you've caught the first of Newleaf prey that's returning," Birchstorm complimented. Other WindClan warriors gathered, congratulating the warriors. Sunwhisper relished the compliments and recognition of her Clanmates while Flintrunner simply accepted them then moved on with the day. Once the excitement had settled down and the patrols had returned, camp life became relaxing. Of course it didn't last long. A chocolate tom appeared on WindClan's Tallrockzing over his Clan.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting." Everyone gathered together to hear what their leader had to say. Flintrunner and Sunwhisper sat beside each other, their littermates joining each of them. Larchstar waited for the Clan to gather before going on. Hailflower and Firemist slipped from the nursery with their kits. Meanwhile, the elders struggled to hurry from their own den to join the meeting. With everyone gathered, the meeting continued.

"Today, two kits shall join the ranks as apprentices. Ferretkit and Gorsekit, please come forward." After a short pause with the toms stumbling in front of the Clan, Larchstar went on. "Ferretkit and Gorsekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names you will be known as Ferretpaw and Gorsepaw. Ferretpaw, your mentor will be Ivyspring. I hope Ivyspring will pass down all she knows on to you." The tom paused as Ivyspring stepped forward towards her new apprentice. "Ivyspring **,** you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Shellbreeze and you have shown yourself to be brave and energetic. You will be the mentor of Ferretpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." There was another quick pause as Larchstar turned to Gorsepaw.

"Gorsepaw, your mentor will be Emberthorn. I hope Emberthorn will pass down all he knows to you. Emberthorn, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Goldentail and you have shown yourself to be strong and skillful. You will be the mentor of Gorsepaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to him." Both toms touched the noses of their mentors and the Clan cheered.

"Ferretpaw, Gorsepaw! Ferretpaw, Gorsepaw!" Once the cheering had died down and Hailflower and Beetlespots had congratulated their sons, Larchstar had a few more words.

"While we welcome Ferrtpaw and Gorsepaw as warriors, there's still a matter I want to take care of. War still haunts us, so we can never relax or go off guard. ThunderClan has walked all over us for moons. Since Onestar became leader, be it he was a terrible one, ThunderClan has made it their mission to look into our business. They have no right to do that. Not now, not then and not ever. Besides that, they've fought with a few of our patrols recently and are clearly begging for a fight. I say we give them one. We attack them before they can attack us! In a few days we'll storm their camp and teach them a lesson!" the tom declared. Many warriors cheered their leader's name in agreement.

"Larchstar! Larchstar! Larchstar!" They all cheered. Sunwhisper gazed up at her leader, perhaps this was a chance to be among the remembered.

* * *

 **Duskpaw**

The dark brown tabby tom sat beside Spiderpaw and Crookedpaw. They were gathered with the rest of SkyClan. Eaglestar gazed down at his Clan with pride. Chest puffed out with paws firm on a thick branch and legs ridged as he stood tall, he looked truly magnificent. He spoke with clear authority as his blue-eyed gaze was locked on three smaller figures.

"Lionkit, Hickorykit and Duckkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names you will be known as Lionpaw, Hickorypaw and Duckpaw. Lionpaw, your mentor will be Stonepool. I hope Stonepool will pass down all she knows on to you. Stonepool, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Perchcloud and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and calm. You will be the mentor of Lionpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. Hickorypaw, your mentor will be Elmwhisker. I hope Elmwhisker-"

"Hey, Duskpaw, isn't this exciting," a soft whisper asked. The mackerel tabby tom tuned out Eaglestar as he turned to a cat next to him.

"It is, Spiderpaw." Without another word, he turned back towards the ceremony.

"That's all? We're getting new denmates!" Spiderpaw gasped at her loud remark.

"Shush," a warrior quickly snapped at her.

"Sorry," came her embarrassed whisper. With the warrior's attention turned back to the captivating leader, Spiderpaw continued.

"Seriously, Hazelbreeze's kits have been waiting to become apprentices and now they're finally on the same level as us. Well, close to it at least. But that's beside the point. Getting new apprentices is always fun, isn't it?" Spiderpaw asked.

"Yes it is," Duskpaw simply whispered back in reply.

"Is there anything else you're going to say, or is that it?" The brown she-cat asked with slight disappointment in her voice.

"Well, it's good for the Clan. They will make great apprentices," the tom stated.

"They will be. and what's better is the workload will be split even more with them. Is all so great!"

"I told you to be quiet once. Can't you two listen? Eaglestar is talking and speaking while he is, is very disrespectful. Have your mentors taught you nothing?" A black and white she-cat growled.

"Sorry, Birdcloud," Duskpaw apologized quickly. He had notably shirked up at the older warrior's words.

"Sorry, Birdcloud for not being quiet," Spiderpaw sighed. The elderly warrior grumbled something inaudible as she turned her attention back to the ceremony. By the time Duskpaw was able to focus back on the ceremony, everyone started cheering.

"Lionpaw, Hickorypaw, Duckpaw! Lionpaw, Hickorypaw, Duckpaw!" Patrols were sent out as soon as the ceremonies were done. The three new apprentices were able to quickly speak with their parents before they both left to get Hazelbreeze settled back into the warrior's den. With the older cats gone, Duckpaw, Lionpaw and Hickoprypaw scampered up to the older apprentices.

"We're apprentices now, finally!" Hickorypaw cheered.

"Yup! Hazelbreeze said we'll be some of the best apprentices ever! She also said we were going to be so brave and strong and-and quick learners! We'll be warriors in no time, isn't that amazing! It's going to be so fun, I can't wait to start training and going to see the territories then going to gatheri-wait, we have a gathering in two days! We can go to that one! It will be so amazing!" Duskpaw lightly laughed at Lionpaw's enthusiasm.

"That all sounds like fun Lionpaw. I'm sure you'll be able to see all the territory today and tomorrow," Spiderpaw purred.

"Really? That will be so amazing! We can see the boarders and the different land marks and the prey that's around and-"

"Lionpaw, time to go," came the call of Stonepool as the new apprentice rambled. Thornlight, Duckpaw's mentor, and Elmwhisker were with the she-cat.

"Well, we've got to go. Bye Crookedpaw, Spiderpaw and Duskpaw!" Duckpaw called as he dragged his sister away, who was still talking.

"She's annoying," Crookedpaw said as soon as the apprentices were out of earshot.

"She's not annoying. She's just excited to be an apprentice just like we were. That's all," Spiderpaw replied.

"So, annoying," Crookedpaw answered. The two apprentices started to bicker, leaving Duskpaw to roll his eyes.

"Hey, can you two stop?" He asked quietly. Both apprentices looked at him.

"Fine, truce?" Spiderpaw asked. Reluctantly, Crookedpaw agreed. The rest of the day was uneventful. Little happened besides hunting and boarder patrols. Despite the day being dull, three of the apprentices excitedly talked about everything they did while the three oldest apprentices were going for a night hunt. Morningbriar, Molestrike and Pebbleblaze gathered their apprentices, ready to test them. They met in the SkyClan training hollow, ready for their mentors to give them instructions.

"Tonight, you three will go on a night hunt. It will last until around moonhigh, We want you to catch a squirrel, mouse, bird or shrew. You must either catch five of these prey items, two of each or one of each. We will meet here by moonhigh, so begin." The apprentices darted off in different directions. Duskpaw headed towards non-Clan territory, hoping to avoid any outsiders. Despite the danger, it was safer than going near ThunderClan or ShadowClan territory. No one can trust anyone outside their Clan because of the war. After getting far enough away from the hollow, the tom perked his ears, listening to the forest around him. He heard a noise up in the trees. Jumping up, the tom dug his claws into the hard bark. Despite the weaker grip, he managed to haul himself up the trunk of the tree. One he got onto the first branches, the tabby apprentice paused, tasting the air. He caught the scent of a bird, a robin, and followed it up the trunk. In the top of the tree, he spotted a bird's nest with a robin sitting in it. Despite the wobbly branches holding it up, Duskpaw decided to try and catch the bird. Carefully he stalked forward, trying not to snap the branches or make them creak. Following the sway of the branches, the SkyClan apprentice managed to remain balanced. When the robin was within his reach, he stopped, then slowly reached a forepaw over. Swiping at the bird, the barely caught it and struggled to keep the catch. It feebly thrashed about, trying to get away, but failing. Once the robin was weak enough, he brought it back to the base of the branch and quickly killed it. With the pray in his jaws, he buried it then searched for more.

As moonhigh approached, the tom had almost caught all he needed to. He just needed on more catch and then he could go back, as he wandered about, trying to find something else, hear heard a voice. Fear grasped him as he frantically searched around. He knew it wasn't Spiderpaw, Crookedpaw or any of the mentors. He didn't dare to call out. When silence overtook the forest, he settled down again, believing it was his imagination. He continued his hunt, but then heard voices again. It clearly wasn't just in his head. Loud whispers were heard a few foxlengths away from him. Despite everything telling him he should flee, Duskpaw decided to discover who was talking. The voices got louder as her approached.

"So, do you have everyone with you?" A she-cat asked.

"Yes, they're all ready to fight at my command with you," another she-cat replied.

"Good. We're all happy to hear this, Roxanne, and are excited to work with you," a tom replied this time.

"And our payment?" A she-cat-Roxanne-asked.

"Don't worry, your payment will be fulfilled after you help us," the first she-cat replied. Duskpaw paused, holding his breath. He couldn't see who was talking, he only heard them. And that's all he wanted. Despite the better half of him knowing he should leave, the tom felt like he recognized the tom's and she-cat's voices. Suddenly, it hit him. Addersong and Nettlewhisker. He gasped, then let his paws take him anywhere. He didn't care about being quiet and he didn't care about them trying to track him down, his only concern at that moment was to get away. He ran passed where he buried his prey then climbed a tree. It was the only way he felt safe. As moonhigh approached, the tom still waited in the tree, hoping Addersong, Nettlewhisker and the other she-cat, Roxanne, were gone. When he finally decided to get down from the tree, he heard voices again. It was Addersong and Nettlewhisker.

"You think someone was watching us?" Nettlewhisker asked.

"Maybe, though it could've been startled prey. Whatever it was, we need to be more careful. You know he doesn't want anyone finding out yet," Addersong replied. _He?_ Duskpaw thought. The elderly warriors continued to talk. Duskpaw listened until they were out of earshot. Once he was safe, the jumped down form the tree and started to slowly dig up his prey. As he dug, the tom tried to make sense of everything, but knew nothing. He had no ideas who the outsider, Roxanne, was and why she was meeting with Addersong and Nettlewhisker. He had no idea who they 'he' they were talking about was. Most of all, he didn't know what they were planning, but whatever it was, Duskpaw knew it was bad news. With his catches dug up and questions buzzing in his mind, Duskpaw went towards the hollow with only three pieces of prey and a little after moonhigh.

* * *

 **Both WindClan and SkyClan got some new apprentices. Yay. Nothing too much in this chapter sadly. Foxstar, his littermates and their mates were able to hag out together and just talk some. Meanwhile, Sunwhisper got to go hunting with her mate and then watching an apprentice ceremony. Besides this, it looks like Larchstar is out for vengeance. Lastly, we get to see Lionpaw, Duckpaw and Hickorypaw become apprentices, but also some strange voices that Duskpaw heard. Who knows who they can be. Anyway, next chapter will be a Scorchdust, Foxstar and Lightningfall POV.**

 **QotD**

1) Any idea on who/what those voices were? Do you think they're even real?

2) Not a question towards WAFD, but what are some of your favorite movies?


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: And welcome back to WAFD. Before I get into the chapter, there's something I want to say. I hate to be one of those people, I really do, but I like getting reviews as feedback for my stories. Reviews are always welcomed, though I don't demand them. Remember, if you have an FFN account, you will get a sneak peek for the next chapter of WAFD if you review. Moving on, this chapter we have Scorchdust, Lightningfall and Foxstar POV.**

 **Review Replies**

No reviews this time

* * *

 **Scorchdust**

The tortoiseshell she-cat sat beside a ginger tom. Between them was a partially eaten adder. The pair silently ate together as the Clan moved around them. Kits were playing near the nursery with their mother watching them. Nearby, the elders were relaxing in the pale Newleaf sun. Everything was peaceful in the cool ShadowClan camp. As the pair ate together, another warrior plopped down beside them.

"Hello Scorchdust, Duskfang. How are you two?" A tortoiseshell and white she-cat asked.

"Bored," Duskfang replied with a sigh.

"Happy to be doing nothing," Scorchdust purred.

"That's…Good," the she-cat replied awkwardly.

"How about you, Olivespring?" Scorchdust asked lazily.

"Good as well. Just waiting for Brownthorn to join me. He said he was going hunting with Shadebird and Mosstooth," Olivespring answered with a yawn. Scorchdust carefully watched her Clanmate as she relaxed in the sun next to her and her brother. Olivespring hadn't mentioned anything about the hunting patrol or running into Scorchdust a week prior. Despite their obvious suspicious between the patrol and Scorchdust, they hadn't asked questions or pressed further as to what they were doing. Though, it's not like Scorchdust exactly cared. Their business was their business and hers was hers. All three warriors remained silent. It was a while before Brownthorn returned to camp with Shadebird and Mosstooth. Instead of the three warriors separating, they joined with Olivespring, Duskfang and Scorchdust. The tortoiseshell warrior didn't care while Duskfang sighed in annoyance and rolled his eyes. However, he never complained. Despite Brownthorn joining his sister, there was still nothing said about the night a week and a half ago. Scorchdust was only slightly relieved by that, though she still didn't really care.

"Hey, Scorchdust," Mosstooth greeted. The tortoiseshell simply dipped her head.

"So, who do you think will go to the gathering tonight?" The tom asked, trying to push for a conversation.

"No idea. Probably a few of the apprentices at least and obviously, some of the warriors and elders. Who do you think will go?" Schorchdust asked with an uninterested yawn.

"Probably Petalsplash, Falcontail, Barkfoot and Nettlestorm because they want to go, then maybe Maplepaw," the tom answered. Scorchdust nodded then tuned out everyone as she drifted off to sleep for a nap. It wasn't long until she woke up to the voice of Minkstar. Stretching, the she-cat opened her heavy eyes then got up to join the rest of the Clan. The ShadowClan leader had already gone through the formalities of gathering the Clan for a meeting by the time Scorchdust joined everyone.

"Barkfoot, Nettlestorm, Owlstep, Volewhisker, Mintstripe, Beaverheart, Fernstream, Duskfang, Scorchdust, Brownthorn, Dustwhisker, Shadebird, Mosstooth, Maplepaw, Tanglepaw, Rootfur and Petalsplash will all be going to the gathering. We will be leaving soon, so be ready for that. Meeting dismissed," Minkstar concluded. With the meeting done, everyone went back to what they were doing. Before long, the sun had set and the moon had begun to rise when the gathering patrol left. Quietly, they moved across their territory and before long, they were at the ThunderClan boarder. Despite it being a gathering night, they had to be cautious about crossing the ThunderClan boarder. Even if it was a time for a truce, it was still a war and in war, there are no truces. At least, not for the current one. Staying close to the lakeshore, the Clan silently made their way through enemy land. Although she had little care for the ThunderClan cats, Scorchdust couldn't help but to feel uneasy crossing through their enemy's land. It wasn't long until they were able to fully cross through the territory and go onto the tree bridge. One by one the ShadowClan cats crossed the old, fallen tree and then made it to the gathering island. ShadowClan had joined RiverClan and SkyClan on the gathering island. Each Clan stayed with their Clanmates, not wanting to venture from them. That is except the few warriors and apprentices who, even then, were uneasy around each other. The only cats who were comfortable were the elders and some elderly warriors, but it was only due to their memories of old gatherings and their attempt to keep the tradition alive. Warriors were chattering quietly or glaring at the other Clans. Scorchdust paid no mind to it as she searched through the mass of faces of the SkyClan cats. Her amber gaze finally found the warrior who she was looking for. With a light expression, the tortoiseshell got up and padded over to the tom.

"Hey, Buzzardflight," the she-cat purred softly. With surprise, Buzzardflight turned to face the she-cat. His face light up, then fell because he was around his Clanmates. Breaking from his Clan, he followed the she-cat to the side, away from prying eyes. They slipped just behind a bush, careful of anyone who may be watching.

"Hello starshine, I'm glad to see you again," the tom purred. The two quickly embraced then searched their surroundings, concerned for anyone watching. As they sat together, ThunderClan soon joined the gathered cats. Though at that moment, the pair paid no mind to them. To them, all that mattered was that they were together. Although she enjoyed sitting beside her mate, Scorchdust moved away.

"Sorry. Last thing we need is for someone to question us. Even if we are away from sight, I don't want anyone to find out about us," Scorchdust stated.

"I understand," Buzzardflight agreed. The pair carefully slipped from their hiding place behind the bush where everyone else was gathered. WindClan was late, but had joined the other warriors on the small island. As the gathering started, Buzzardflight and Scorchdust separated and went back to their Clanmates. Scorchdust sat beside Brownthorn, Duskfang, Jaysong, Tanglepaw and Shadebird. There were a few whispers amongst the Clans as the leaders prepared to start the gathering.

"Let the gathering begin!" Larchstar's voice rang out. Everyone grew silent the gazed up at the leaders.

"WindClan is doing well and we're as strong as ever. Our pray is running well once more and we welcome two new apprentices. Ferretpaw and Gorsepaw were recently apprenticed to Ivyspring and Emberthorn. I know they will become great warriors like the rest of WindClan." WindClan warriors cheered the names of the new apprentices while other cats followed in the cheering. The chocolate tom paused for a moment, gazing at the other Clans. "Also, we will not tolerate our patrols being attacked by enemy warriors. Isn't that right, Foxstar?" The WindClan leader asked with a growl. The ginger ThunderClan leader glared at Larchstar. But didn't say a word. Realizing Foxstar wouldn't say anything; Larchstar stepped back, letting another leader take his place. Unsurprisingly, Foxstar stepped up, going next.

"ThunderClan is doing well. Prey is plentiful and the Clan is doing great. Blackfern will give birth to her kits any day now and we will welcome the new members with pride and joy. We are strong and will not react kindly to those who threaten us. Do I make myself clear, Larchstar?" Foxstar growled.

"Yes, of course it is, Foxstar. Though, I suggest being careful with your words. Those kind of things can get warriors killed. Or perhaps, start a war." There was a sly look in Larchstar's golden eyes. It was as if the tom was asking for a fight.

"Larchstar, I will not give you the satisfaction of arguing with you. This is a gathering and at a gathering, we do not need to put the blame on each other. Let's just move on," Foxstar hissed. It was clear the hazel-eyed leader was trying to keep his cool, however it was getting more difficult with Larchstar's taunts.

"Putting the blame on each other? Well, looks like you need to hear your own words. After all, you did put the blame of Cardinalstar's death on us." The WindClan leader chuckled as Foxstar's anger grew. Larchstar said a few other things that were inaudible to Scorchdust. As the toms started to argue, warriors started to whisper.

"Do you thinks there'll be a fight?"

"This is a truce, if they fight they're not listening to the will of StarClan."

"If they start fighting, what will happen to the rest of us? Could we escape?" The warriors were buzzing with questions and concerns. Last thing they needed was a battle to break out. And if one did break out, who knows who would survive.

* * *

 **Lightningfall**

Lightningfall held her breath as she watched the two toms arguing with each other. Foxstar's pelt was fluffed up, making him look larger than he was.

"Larchstar, you can shut your mouth at any time. There's no need to get hostile with me," Foxstar growled. The normally even-tempered tom was now letting his anger get away from him.

"Getting hostile? Well, you're one to talk, Foxstar," Larchstar taunted. Lightningfall sighed then turned to her brother.

"How long will they go at it? Will it be until a battle breaks out," Lightningfall growled.

"I don't know, but let's hope it doesn't come to that," the gray tom replied. The littermates turned their attention back towards the arguing leaders.

"Foxstar just face it, we are-"

"That's enough you two!" Minkstar yowled. Both toms stopped and turned towards the ShadowClan leader. "You're acting like kits and it's time you stop before a fight breaks out. Now, can we move on or are you two not done bickering?" The she-cat asked in anger. Both toms stopped arguing, sitting back down. Minkstar stepped up, ready to tell her news.

"ShadowClan is doing good. Our warriors are strong and Sandeye's kits are growing up well and will become apprentices in a few moons. Prey is becoming plentiful once more and we remain strong." Minkstar quickly finished and sat back in her original spot. Eaglestar went next. The tom puffed out his chest and stood tall, creating an air of importance around him.

"SkyClan has been doing great. Our prey has returned and our warriors grow to their strongest once more. We're proud to welcome Lionpaw, Duckpaw and Hickorypaw as our newest apprentices." Eaglestar stopped for a moment as SkyClan cats and a few warriors from other Clans cheered their names. "They bring new strength to SkyClan. In a few moons, Creekpelt's kits will become apprentices, then a few more moons after that, Lionpaw, Duckpaw and Hickorypaw will become warriors. That is all." The chocolate and white tom sat back once more. Lastly, RiverClan's leader, Rabbitstar, went. The black and white leader stepped forward just like the other leaders before her.

"Everything's well in RiverClan. Prey is plentiful and RiverClan is growing strong once more. Ravenkit and Carpkit have become apprentices; Ravenpaw and Carppaw." Rabbitstar paused as the new apprentice stood tall and proud. Like the other Clans before them, RiverClan cheered their names while some other warriors joined in.

"Ravenpaw, Carppaw! Ravenpaw, Carppaw!" Once the cheering stopped, Rabbitstar continued. "Tansyheart has also given birth to Fuzzytail's kits. We know Fuzzytail would be proud if he were still alive. They're names are Otterkit, Robinkit and Beekit. That is all I have. Gathering dismissed," Rabbitstar finished. In the past, everyone would mingle a little before the leaders took their warriors away. But things were different since the war started. Lightingfall never got to experience a proper gathering. Sure during her first moon as an apprentice she was able to mingle with other warriors before and after the gathering, but with the Clans at war, that had all changed. With Rabbitstar in the lead, RiverClan was the first to leave. The warriors quickly left the gathering island, hurrying through the moors. The last thing they wanted was to risk a fight with Larchstar. There was no quarrel between RiverClan and WindClan during the battle, but with how Larchstar was acting, the last thing they wanted was a battle with the quick warriors. It wasn't long until the Clan made it back to their territory. It was even quicker to get to their camp. Lightingfall's paws were heavy with sleep as she entered the warrior's den. The apprentices were excitedly talking about what happened at the gathering meanwhile, the warriors were tired and clearly didn't want to hear the chatter of the apprentices. After saying good night to her mother, brother and apprentice, Lightingfall went to her nest to sleep. Almost as soon as she fell asleep, she found herself in a grassy land. A light fog surrounded her as she wandered around. Suddenly, she realized where she was. She knew where she was; she'd been there before. It was where she met the mysterious StarClan cat.

"Hello? Are you out there?" Lightingfall called out. No on answered. The gray and white warrior wandered around, looking for the mysterious she-cat. As she searched, she heard pawsteps behind her and a voice.

"Hello, warrior. I see you are back," a she-cat softly meowed. Lightningfall turned and saw the strange she-cat from many nights before.

"Hi, I see you're here. It's great to see you again," the RiverClan she-cat exclaimed.

"And it's great to see you too," the StarClan warrior replied lightly. The living warrior shuffled her paws uneasily. Yes, the she-cat claimed to be a StarClan warrior, but it was only her word.

"So, what is your name?" The StarClan she-cat suddenly asked. The blue-eyed she-cat hesitated before answering.

"L-Lightningfall. Who are you? What is your name? How did you get here and where is here?" The RiverClan warrior asked all at once.

"Please, one question at a time. My name is Pondbreeze and as I told you, I am a StarClan warrior. I used to be a RiverClan cat before I died. I have no idea how exactly I got here, but I think I know where 'here' is. I believe it's a place between the Dark Forest and StarClan. Almost a neutral ground of sorts. As for how I got here, as I said, I don't know exactly. However, I was being guided up to StarClan when suddenly, three Dark Forest cats attacked. They went after the StarClan warriors and went after me. I-I had to escape, so I started to run and never look back. Before I knew it, I was lost. Stuck here with no way back. I tried to retrace my steps without luck. Ever since then, I've been wandering here in this ever foggy, desolate place alone." Pondbreeze sighed as she finished her story. Lightningfall was touched by the she-cat's story, however she still had her suspicious with Pondbreeze. As she gazed at the she-cat, Lightingfall jumped closer to the warrior.

"Am I just supposed to believe you? How do I know you're telling the truth and aren't secretly some Dark Forest cat?" Lightingfall blurted out with a slight growl in her voice. Pondbreeze was visibly hurt by the RiverClan cat's accusation.

"Well, you don't know that I'm telling the truth. I have no reason to lie to you, however I cannot sway your opinion. You have no reason to believe or trust me, seeing as you just met me," Pondbreeze pointed out. Despite the she-cat having a point, Lightingfall still wasn't sure on what to think of the she-cat. At that point, she'd just have to wait and see what Pondbreeze would do.

"Well, Pondbreeze, it's, uh, nice to meet you. Now, I have one more question, how did I get here? I mean, if you can't escape from this foggy territory, then how can I get here through dreams?" The lilac and white she-cat glanced towards the gray and white warrior. Pondbreeze's blue eyes had a look of wisdom to them. It was clear she knew something.

"You see, I am not the first lost StarClan warrior. There are some who are still trapped in the territories with their Clanmates. Meanwhile, others who were unguided or were stopped from being guided have found their way here. Eventually, they all made it back to StarClan, or at least I can assume as much. As to how they do it, well, that needs a little more explaining. There is an old legend in the Clans, most likely forgotten by now, about StarClan cats lost to the paradise we belong in. Rarely we find our way there on our own. So in order to get there, we must have the help of others. We can sort of walk in their dreams, but it depends on the cat. The legend and truth is only a cat with a great destiny can help us find our way back to StarClan." Pondbreeze sat down as she finished her story. Lightingfall did the same. Despite being shocked at the seemingly outlandish story, Lightingfall believed her. The gray and white RiverClan warrior could barely recall some story Cranefur would tell her and her littermates. It sounded like what Pondbreeze was telling her.

"So, are you saying I have a special destiny because I'm helping you?"

"Yes, Lightingfall. Though, I don't know what it is yet and I'm not sure if I ever will because I'm cut off from the rest of StarClan. But whatever it is, I know you will fulfill it. Well, I will leave you now, goodbye Lightingfall, I will see you again soon." With those final words, Pondbreeze quickly disappeared and was replaced by the sun shining through the warrior's den.

* * *

 **Foxstar**

The ginger ticked leader quietly sat on the high ledge, lazily letting a paw and his tail hang over the edge. In the camp clearing, the tom watched as Blackfern sat with her newborn kits. They were born two days after the gathering and were still too young to move on their own. The she-cat sat with them out in the sun with the leader's brother, Patchclaw. The new father had done almost nothing but go on patrols and constantly check on Blackfern and his kits. The pair had three kits; two toms, named Vulturekit and Sparrowkit, and one she-cat named Brackenkit. The tom's eyes lightened as his brother made eye contact with him. Patchclaw's amber eyes met with Foxstar's hazel ones. The ginger and white spotted tabby was very happy as he nodded towards the medicine den. Foxstar glanced towards Thistlefall's den and spotted the formerly sick warriors getting out. They had recovered from their sickness and were now ready to go back to their duties and help their Clan once more. After saying a few words to Blackfern, Patchclaw padded up to the highledge to join his brother.

"Hello, Foxstar. How are you?" The spotted tabby greeted.

"I'm well, Patchclaw. Glad that the sick cats are finally healed. How are you, Blackfern and the kits?" The tom asked.

"They're all doing great. The kits are healthy and a pawful despite not being able to see, hear or walk yet. But they're wonderful. Blackfern is a little grumpy, but that's understandable. I don't think I'm helping things by constantly being around her though," the ginger and white warrior chuckled. Foxstar chuckled along with his brother.

"I get what you mean, Quailstripe was similar after the birth of Tallpaw and Lizardpaw. Don't worry about it, though, it goes away quickly." Patchclaw nodded as the toms settled.

"Rosekit and Thrushkit are starting to get too loud for the nursery, though it's not too surprising since they are six moons. Anyway, I'm going to go back to Blackfern, talk to you later," the tom purred as he jumped down. Foxstar dipped his head as he watched his brother join his mate once more. The tom watched as Goosecloud's kits played just outside the nursery. Sure his brother was dropping a huge hint that they were crowding the nursery, however he had a point. With most of ThunderClan already gathered, Foxstar decided it was time to make Rosekit and Thrushpaw apprentices. Getting up from his spot, the tom gazed down at his Clanmates.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the highledge for a Clan meeting!" The hazel-eyed leader watched as his Clan joined for the meeting. Most warriors seemed confused, conversing on what the meeting was about. Meanwhile, others seem to guess it was some ceremony, most likely for Rosekit and Thrushkit. Once everyone had joined, the tom continued on.

"Rosekit and Thrushkit please step forward. Rosekit and Thrushkit you have reached the age of six moons, and it's time for you to be apprenticed. From this moment on until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Rosepaw and Thrushpaw. Rosepaw, your mentor will be Kestrelstrike. I hope Kestrelstrike will pass down all he knows to you. Kestrelstrike, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Crowsong and you have shown yourself to be dedicated and energy. You will be the mentor of Rosepaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Rosepaw." Foxstar paused briefly as he turned to Thrushpaw.

"Thrushpaw, your mentor will be Tigerfur. I hope Tigerfur will pass down all he knows to you. Tigerfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Paleberry and you have shown yourself to be forethought and strength. You will be the mentor of Thrushpaw and I expect you to pass on all you know to Thrushpaw."

"Rosepaw, Thrushpaw! Rosepaw, Thrushpaw!" The ThunderClan warriors cheered as the apprentices and mentors touched their noses. Goosecloud and Mothwhisker gave their kits joyful licks, clearly proud of them. After the meeting was dismissed, Kestrelstrike and Tigerfur took their new apprentices out to explore the territory. With the camp buzzing with happiness, Foxstar got up from his spot and padded towards a group of apprentices. In the center of camp, Icepaw, Mousepaw and Lizardpaw were all practicing some battle moves while Tallpaw and Featherpaw watched, chattering away as they did so.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad to see you're all happy and full of energy," the tom greeted.

"Hello fa-Foxstar. What brings you here?" Lizardpaw asked. Foxstar eyed his son for a moment. He knew he rarely called him "father" in front of the other apprentices, concerned that they may think favoritism would come from the leader to his kits.

"I have decided for a surprise assessment today. I want to see your current skills and test where you are," the tom replied. There was a collective sigh of annoyance with the apprentices as they headed over to the camp entrance. Once more, Foxstar jumped onto the highledge and gazed down at his Clan.

"Whitestream, Darkmouse, Quailstripe, Fogstorm, Aspenheart and Twigstripe, please join me by the camp entrance. Briarshade, Crowsong and Fennelnose, you're in charge," the tom ordered. A few warriors glanced at the ginger leader in confusion as he sprung down from the highledge and padded back towards the apprentices. Once the other warriors had joined him, the tom explained what his plan was. They agreed and headed towards the training hollow. Once there, everyone sat in front of their leader, waiting to hear what the assessment was.

"Today, I want to see your battle skills. Mentors and apprentices will split into two teams. Fogstorm will lead one team, FogClan, with Featherpaw, Tallpaw, Twigtripe and Mousepaw. Fogstorm, your team will be near the oak on the far side of the clearing. Meanwhile, Quailstripe will lead another team, QuailClan, with Darkmouse, Lizardpaw, Aspenheart and Icepaw. Quailstripe, your team will be placed opposite to theirs. Remember, this is a mock battle, but the same rules of training stay the same. Whitestream, your mentors and I will watch how you train. Each 'Clan' will have a few minutes to plan their attack. First one to take the others camp will win the mock battle. I will tell you when to go, so start planning." In an instant, both teams rushed towards their "camps" and started to plan their attack. Foxstar sat beside his deputy, watching the warriors and their apprentices.

"Who do you think will win?" Whitestream asked. Foxstar watched as both 'Clans' planned their attacks.

"I don't know. Quailstripe is very smart. She's also has an eye for weak points in any plan. Meanwhile, Fogstorm is very skillful and knows how to lead in battle. Why, I think she'd make a great deputy if you already weren't mine," Foxstar voiced.

"Oh, looking to replace me there, Foxstar?" Whitestream asked with a light purr.

"Replace you? Of course not, no one can replace you," the hazel-eyed leader lightly purred. Whitestream chuckled as the pair turned their attention back towards the training warriors.

"Okay, everyone ready?" Foxstar called.

"Ready, Fogstorm answered confidentially. Quailstripe gave a simple nod.

"Begin!" In a flash, both sides suddenly moved. Though the ginger tom watched intently on their moves, he slightly turned towards his deputy.

"Who do you think will win?" He asked.

"Me? Well, I bet a squirrel Quailstripe will win. She's far more experienced and knows how to take control. She'd make a good leader," Whitestream stated.

"Now look who's replacing who," the ThunderClan leader lightly teased. Both cats chuckled as they turned their attention back to the cats. Foxstar watched as his daughter and Icepaw fought. Tallpaw was more experienced and bigger, however Icepaw used her smaller size to her advantage. Both apprentices were equally matched, though Icepaw managed to get the upper paw against the cinnamon tortoiseshell. The white apprentice dashed past the older apprentice causing Tallpaw stumbled over her own paws. Foxstar's daughter tripped, falling over. Icepaw rushed on top of the she-cat, pinning her down. Next, Foxstar turned his attention towards Quailstripe's "camp". Unlike Fogstorm's "camp", hers was well guarded. Sure it left Quailstripe with fewer cats to attack "FogClan", but one of the first things that was needed in battle was protection in camp. With Icepaw struggling to keep Tallpaw down while fighting off other cats, it only left Quailstripe to take over the camp. Quailstripe rushed towards Mousepaw and Twigstripe. After knocking Mousepaw away, she and Twigstripe struggled. She was so close to taking the camp; she just had to get through the younger tom.

"FogClan has won!" A cry suddenly cut through. Every head turned towards the "QuailClan camp" as Fogstorm valiantly stood with some of the members of her team.

"Great job everyone. I've seen some good things with all of you. Let's go back to camp and get some rest. Apprentices, when we get back to camp, take care of the elders, queens and kits and then you can relax for the rest of the day. Now let's go back to camp," Foxstar announced. The group padded back to camp, all joyous. The rest of the day had gone off normally. Rosepaw and Thrushpaw had gone off with their mentors to explore the territory and then returned just before dusk. The two were clearly excited being apprentices. As ThunderClan settled down and drifted off, Foxstar curled up beside Quailstripe and he too went to sleep.

"Foxstar, Mistlescar has some news to share with you," a whisper broke out in the silence. The ticked tabby tom opened his hazel eyes and stretched. Whitestream was outside the mouth of the den. Careful not to wake a sound Quailstripe, the tom slipped out of the den and joined his deputy and the warrior in the clearing.

"Let's talk somewhere else so we can't be interrupted," the black spotted deputy suggested. Foxstar nodded and the trio padded out to the forest. Once they were away from camp, the ThunderClan cats sat together, ready to hear what Mistlescar has to say.

"What news on WindClan do you have for us?" Foxstar asked.

"Well, there wasn't much at first. Sorrelheart just rambled on about life in the Clan. It took forever, but as I was about to leave, he gave me some news because he was concerned about me. I pity the poor tom, however he is also a lovesick fool. I almost hope he opens up his eyes to see just foolish he is. Honestly, he just goes on and on-"

"Stay focused Mistlescar," Whitestream warned.

"Right, sorry. Anyway, Sorrelheart was concerned for me, so he warned me about a planned WindClan attack on us. He said it would come in four days. Larchstar plans to attack us at around dawn. Foxstar, we can attack them before they can us. After all, we have done it before," the scarred she-cat reminded.

"Yes, we know. I never approved of your first meetings with Sorrelheart, however, they've helped us in the end. Mistlescar, you are doing a great deed for your Clan, we're proud of you for that," Whitestream purred. The white she-cat dipped her head.

"Of course. Though, I was stupid for meeting him as an apprentice. I thought we were friends, but he thought of us as more. At least I can repay my Clan for that break in the code by spying for them." Once more, the young warrior dipped her head as the trip went back to camp. WindClan was preparing a battle, but ThunderClan was ready. They would fight back in full force and wouldn't let WindClan bully them. As Foxstar went back to sleep beside his mate, he felt confusing feelings. He knew Cardinalstar would be proud of him and how he was protecting his Clan. Well, at least that's what he imagined. Deep down he knew she would hate how he went about playing with another's feelings of love for his own gain. Despite being very tired, Foxstar couldn't go to sleep. Thoughts of his former leader haunted him and he knew he could never push them away.

* * *

 **A lot has happened in this chapter, that's for sure. We have our first gathering of the story with Larchstar trying to instigate a fight/argument between him and Foxstar. We get to see the mysterious she-cat again and finally find out her name, Pondbreeze. I'm very excited to write about this character, and can't wait to show more of her. Finally, we see some more stuff with Foxstar.**

 **QOTD**

1) What do you think those thoughts about Cardinalstar were?

2) What are your current thoughts on the story?


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of We All Fall Down. This chapter, we have POVs from the lovely ladies Scorchdust, Lightningfall and Sunwhsiper. Yeah, I've been busy with school once more and haven't been really able to post. But here's a new chapter for anyone reading this. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Review Replies**

 **None**

* * *

 **Lightningfall**

"Lastly, Lightningfall, Troutflight, Daisyfall, Beechtalon, Lilypaw, Reedpaw and Hollowfang will go on a border patrol to ShadowClan. Troutflight, you will lead it," Snailfang announced. The gray classic tabby deputy stepped down from the Rockhill as Troutflight gathered the warriors. Lightningfall split off from the group to get the apprentices.

"Reedpaw, Lilypaw you're going on a boarder patrol," the gray and white warrior called.

"Coming," both apprentices answered in unison. The bounded over to the patrol as the final few gathered. Without a word, Troutflight lead them out of camp and into RiverClan's territory. Scents filled Lightingfall's nose as she padded out of camp with the patrol. As they walked in silence, the gray and white warrior glanced at her apprentice. The young tom joyfully gazed at the territory. Despite being nine moons old, Reedpaw never got tired about going out onto RiverClan territory. The apprentice enjoyed taking strolls, hunting and training among the small streams and ponds. As the patrol made their way to the ShadowClan border, Lightingfall noticed Reedpaw getting amerced in the sights of the territory. He wasn't paying attention

"Reedpaw, look out!" Lightingfall warned. Too late. The tom ran into a thick bramble bush. As he struggled to get out, the thorns tugged on his pelt, grabbing tufts of his fur. Rolling her blue eyes, Lightingfall bounded over to the apprentice, helping to pull him out. The she-cat pulled hard on his tail, trying to get him out. Reedpaw winced in pain as he struggled to get out of the brambles. The patrol waited as Lightingfall helped her apprentice get out.

"This stings," the tom complained. "Lightingfall, can you not pull as hard?"

"Well, if you paid attention to where you were going, this wouldn't have happened," the warrior pointed out through a mouthful of fur. The gray tabby tom stopped complaining as they finally got him out with a few more tugs.

"Thanks, Lightingfall. You're the best mentor ever!" Reedpaw purred excitedly. The gray and white mentor dipped her head in reply as the mackerel tabby bounded back to the rest of the patrol.

"If you don't pay attention, you'll never become a good warrior, Reedpaw," Lilypaw scoffed when the tom rejoined the patrol.

"Oh yeah? Well you'll never become a good mentor if you keep making comments like that," the gray apprentice retorted.

"Excuse me? Firstly, I'm the one who will a warrior within this moon. Secondly, while Lightingfall is a good mentor, Troutflight is way better. Therefor, I will be the better warrior because I'm training under him," the pale tortoiseshell replied with her nose in the air. As Lilypaw trotted ahead, Reedpaw stuck his tongue out to her while Troutflight scolded his apprentice. By the time Lilypaw was thoroughly scolded, the patrol had reached the border. Everything began just as any other normal, everyday border patrol. Daisyfall, Beechtalon and Hollowfang were the first to be sent off to marker the borders. Lilypaw was soon sent off after them. That only left Troutflight, Reedpaw and Lightingfall.

"Reedpaw, mark the border here," Troutflight instructed the tom. The gray mackerel tabby nodded and padded away from the patrol. It only left Troutflight and Lightingfall. The pair padded in silence for a few moments before Troutflight started to clear his throat.

"You okay?" Lightingfall asked, raising an eye.

"Yes, I am." The tom said nothing more after that. It was another few moments before he started speaking again.

"Lightingfall, I…Well, uh…Lightningfall, I want to apologize for Lilypaw's comment earlier. She needs to learn how to control her mouth. You are more then a capable warrior and mentor. One of the best I've seen actually. I'll make sure she apologizes to you later as well," the tom stated.

"There's no need to apologize, Troutflight. It's not your fault and it wasn't like she was insulting me. She just said you were a better warrior. And she's not exactly wrong," Lightningfall added.

"Well, it's not like you're a bad warrior either. In fact, you're probably one of the best," the tom purred. Lightningfall felt her fur go warm with embarrassment.

"Th-Thanks," she stammered in reply. Troutflight dipped his head as the other warrior joined them once more. Reedpaw and Lilypaw were still arguing while the older warriors just rolled their eyes in annoyance.

"Seriously, what can Troutflight do that Lightingfall can't?" Reedpaw argued.

"Well he's a more experienced warrior and trains me well," Lilypaw argued.

"Really, that's a weak argument. I bet-" Lightingfall stopped listening to the bickering between the apprentices with a roll of her blue eyes. The apprentices bickered on as the patrol finished up. The RiverClan warriors had enough of their arguing, however it seemed the argument would dissipate soon enough. At least, that's what they thought.

"Lilypaw, just stop! It's stupid to argue over something so simple! Can't we just agree they're both good warriors?" Reedpaw angrily hissed.

"We can, but I'm not the one getting worked up over this 'stupid argument'. That's you, Reedpaw," Lilypaw snottily replied.

"That's it!" Without warning, Reedpaw barreled into his fellow apprentice. The tom started batting at the she-cat with his paws. Lilypaw hissed and the two started to wrestle.

"Stop it you two!" Hollowfang growled as he tried to pry the apprentices away from each other.

"Reedpaw, you're not going to see the outside of camp for a moon if you don't stop now!" Lightningfall threatened. Before anything further could be done, Lilypaw kicked Reedpaw off of her and right across the border, onto ShadowClan's territory. As quick as the fight started, it ended with the RiverClan warriors gaping in surprised and Lilypaw profusely apologizing.

"Reedpaw, I'm so, so sorry! I-I never meant to do that!" She cried to him. Without thinking, the pale tortoiseshell rushed across the border, trying to help the tom.

"Well look here, mangy RiverClan cats on our territory. Unsurprisingly crossing our border." A voice suddenly purred icily. With fear, Lightingfall watched, frozen as Lilypaw and Reedpaw were faced with a ShadowClan patrol. There were three warriors and two apprentices facing the RiverClan patrol. Reedpaw and Lilypaw dashed back across the border, their fur standing on end. Lightningfall and Troutflight stood in front of their apprentices, guarding them.

"Yes, they have crossed. What are we going to do with them, Wildtail?" A black tom asked his mentor.

"We're going to attack!" The ginger tabby, known as Wildtail, yowled. With a sigh, Lightingfall leapt towards the ShadowClan patrol, running into a ginger she-cat. In a fury of claws, the blue-eyed warrior raked her claws down the tabby warrior's back. The ShadowClan she-cat screeched in pain as she whipped around to return the strike to Lightningfall. The pair of she-cats wrestled as the other warriors battled around them. Lightningfall paused for a brief moment, checking up Reedpaw. The tom was holding his own against the black tom, who Lightningfall remembered as Toadpaw. In her moment of distraction, the classic tabby bit into her side without warning. Lightningfall was pinned beneath the she-cat.

"You ready to give up?" The ShadowClan warrior asked slyly.

"Not a chance!" The gray and white RiverClan warrior raked her claws across the ginger she-cat's belly. The warrior shrank back in pain with a hiss, getting off of Lightningfall. Despite her injury, the classic tabby went at the RiverClan warrior once more. The she-cats clawed at each other until Lightningfall had the enemy pinned.

"You give up?" She growled.

"No!" The tabby yowled as shot up from under Lightningfall. The ShadowClan warrior was weakened by the time she tried to swipe at the younger RiverClan cat. Her swipe missed as she fell to the ground. Her belly injury was worse than Lightningfall thought. She didn't have much time to think of it before Troutflight yowled in pain. With horror, Lightingfall watched as Wildtail clawed out tufts of Troutflight's fur and nipped at his ears. In anger, the gray and white warrior barreled into the ticked tabby tom.

"Get off of him!" Lightningfall ordered with rage. Scoffing, Wildtail ignored her demand and attacked her. The older warrior instantly had the she-cat pinned, his claws digging into her back. Before he could do anything, a clear voice shot through the battleground.

"ShadowClan, that's enough. Let's return to camp and tell Minkstar about the border crossing."

"But, Grassfur, they need to be taught a lesson for crossing," a brown and white tortoiseshell whined.

"Maplepaw, they've learned their lesson. There's no need to push the battle further," the older tabby replied. With a reluctant nod, Maplepaw helped Toadpaw to his feet while Wildtail and Grassfur helped up the classic tabby Lightningfall was fighting. With a watchful blue gaze, the warrior stared after the ShadowClan cats as they padded back to their territory. Once they were gone, Beechtalon padded next to Lightingfall.

"You okay?" the younger warrior asked curtly.

"Yes, I'm fine. We need to get back to camp and report to Rabbitstar." The lilac tom nodded as he went to help Hollowfang. After spotting Reedpaw being taken care of by Daisyfall, the gray and white she-cat made it to Troutflight's side. The tom hadn't gotten up and was laid out across the ground, his blood staining the dirt a scarlet color.

"Troutflight, are you alright?" Lightingfall asked with concern.

"Yeah, my wounds just sting," the tom replied through gritted teeth. The fawn tabby began to get up, but as he did, he fell back down. Lilypaw let out a squeak of fear..

"Troutflight, you're hurt. You need to see Splashfeather immediately," Lightinfall warned.

"You think?" the tom grunted sarcastically.

"No need to be rude. If you really want I could leave you here alone as I get Splashfeather," the gray and white she-cat softly teased. Troutflight rolled his amber eyes, but lightly chuckled. He didn't say a word as he tried to get up again. Of course, due to his weaker state the fawn tom lost his balance and almost fell. However, Lightingfall got to his side before he did.

"Got you," she whispered as she supported him on her side.

"Thanks," the tom replied quietly.

"Of course. If you need to, just lean on me as we get back to camp." The tom nodded as he leaned onto Lightingfall. Admittedly, he was heavier than the she-cat anticipated, however she helped carried him anyway. Slowly, the patrol made their way back to their camp. It wasn't long until they made it back. Battered and bruised, the patrol went to report to Rabbistar. Beechtalon and Daisyfall were the ones to tell their leader due to everyone else taking a painful beating. When Splashfeather saw them, she was clearly horrified.

"I need to see you all in my den now," she demanded. "None of you can leave until you're properly healed. Beechtalon, Daisyfall, after you report to Rabbitstar you must see me in my den. Last thing you all need is for your wounds to be infected." Lightingfall followed the patrolling cats into the medicine den. Troutflight and Lilypaw were healed first because they had the worst injuries. Next, Lightningfall, Hollowfang and Reedpaw were all quickly patched up. Once Beechtalon and Daisyfall had returned, everyone was ushered out of the crowded den to let them in. Only Lilypaw and Troutfligth stayed due to their injuries. Reedpaw and Hollowfang quickly exited the den while Lightningfall hand back for a few moments.

"You look tired. You probably should get some sleep, Troutflight," Lightningfall noted.

"I probably will at some point," the tom replied. As the gray and white warrior turned to leave, she heard Troutfligth clear his throat.

"Lightningfall, I wanted too…Well it's just…Er…I wanted to thank you again for helping me back there. Wildtail would've made me crowfood had it not been for you. I'd go as far as to say you saved my life." The tom paused for a moment. "Thought it's not like I couldn't handle myself," he quickly added. The gray and white she-cat let out a light laugh.

"Okay, see you, Troutflight. And if you want, I will come visit you later," Lightningfall purred as she left.

"Sure, I'd like that." With those final words, the blue-eyed warrior padded out to the clearing. She spotted Hollowfang talking with her mother and Rippletooth and Stormdawn sharing a carp. With her wounds stinging, Lightningfall joined her brother, happy to finally get some rest after her long morning.

"You guys really took a beating, didn't you?" Stormdawn asked.

"Yes we did. It was awful, but we beat them," Lightningfall boasted.

"Beat them? Well, from what I've heard it sounds more like ShadowClan backed off. Or, perhaps I'm mistaken and the warriors actually ran with their tails in between their legs at the sight of you," Rippletooth teased.

"Of course that's what happened. After all, I'm the greatest RiverClan warrior," the she-cat replied with her head held high. Rippletooth rolled his eyes while Stormdawn snorted with a laugh.

"Well, RiverClan does need an amazing warrior like you. You know, the one who can take down a patrol by herself," Stormdawn joked. The warriors laughed then began to relax, watching the camp. Rippletooth and Stormdawn quickly finished their carp by the time Beechtalon came out of Splashfeather's den. Stormdawn left the pair of littermates alone as she went to check on her brother. It wasn't long until their mother and her brother, Hollowfang, joined them.

"Hello you two, I see you're doing good. Well, good enough at least," Cranefur greeted as she glanced at Lightningfall.

"Sorry, mother. But, ShadowClan attacked us and I had to fight them," the she-cat replied. The chocolate and white warrior sighed but nodded in understanding. As Hollowfang and Cranefur went back to chatting, Splashfeather, Timbershade, Rookhear and her mate, Pikewing, joined the four warriors.

"Hello," Splashfeather greeted lightly. Rippletooth dipped his head while Hollowfang and Cranefur gave her a slight nod before returning to their conversation.

"Hello Splashfeather," Lightningfall greeted.

"Hi. I see you're wounds are looking good," the she-cat commented.

"Yeah, they still sting though."

"Well, that's why you don't get into fights," Splashfeather lightly replied.

"Hey, it wasn't me, Reedpaw and Lilystep were the ones who started it," the gray and white warrior grumbled.

"That's right," Rookheart agreed. "Lightingfall, youmay punish him how you see fit, but Pikewing and I will have a talk with him. We have better expectations from our son."

"Yes, he knows better than that," Pikewing agreed.

"Well, I'm sorry you two, but there's not much punishment you can do to him right now. He did get some pretty nasty wounds, even if I did dismiss him," the pale medicine cat stated. "Though I do agree he needs some punishment."

"That's true, mother," Rookheart agreed. Splashfeather sighed as she gazed at her daughter.

"You're so much like your father," she suddenly purred. This was a surprised to everyone around. Even Hollowfang and Cranefur stopped their chatter.

"Er, yeah him," Rookheart breathed, slightly bitter and off guard. Lightningfall sighed, all aware of the family troubles they had.

"You know, the way he treats you isn't right. You were mates and what happened was an accident. How were you supposed to know they'd wander out of camp?" Rookheart asked. Splashfeather said nothing as she laid down, flicking her tail.

"Seriously, mother, you need to at least find a way to get him to stop. It's unfair," Rookheart growled. Lightingfall knew exactly what she was talking about, though she didn't utter a word.

"I-I know," Splashfeather finally said. "But I should've kept better watch of them. If I had felt Fishkit, Reedkit and Spottedkit get up, then I could've done something and you would've had siblings to grow up with," the pale tortoiseshell whimpered. Rookheart curled around her mother, trying to comfort the medicine cat.

"Despite that tragedy, we did get an amazing medicine cat from it. Splashfeather, you were an amazing warrior and you are a gifted medicine cat," Cranefur purred. Splashfeather managed to lighten up, grateful for Cranefur's words.

"Yeah, it's all awful. In fact, we all lost some," Timbershade added. "I lost Rainfrost and out unborn kits. Cranefur, Splashfeather, the kits and I lost Dewpaw and Cloudfang. Both killed by enemy warriors," the tom sighed grimly. For a moment, everyone hung their heads in the memory of the fallen warriors. As they hung their heads, they heard pawsteps come towards them. Reedpaw and Nutpaw greeted their parents before settling beside the warriors.

"What were Cloudfang, Dewpaw and Rainfrost like?" Nutpaw asked with curiosity.

"Yeah, can you tell us about them?" Reedpaw asked with gritted teeth through the pain of his wounds. At the mention of their father, Lightningfall noticed Rippletooth stiffen.

"I miss them too," the she-cat whispered in his ear.

"I know," he simply replied.

"Yes. Cloudfang was an amazing tom. He was a great mate and honorable warrior who would do anything for his Clan. Dewpaw was so young and vibrant. She was sweet, eager and would've been an amazing cat like her father," Cranefur sighed with sorrow in her voice. Lightningfall could feel her brother shiver beside her. Rippletooth began to dig his claws into the ground.

"Are you alright?" The gray and white warrior asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," the classic tabby replied. Lightingfall didn't press on as Timbershade began to speak.

"Rainfrost was an amazing she-cat. She was sweet, kind, caring and would've made an amazing mother to our kits. I was hoping to have a nice family with her, but then…She was killed. Despite this, Rainfrost will forever-"

"Rainfrost?" A voice suddenly asked. Everyone looked up to see Rabbitstar.

"Yes, Rabbitstar. We were reminiscing about the past together," Timberstar replied. Surprisingly, the black and white leader sat beside the warriors.

"Rainfrost was an amazing cat. Had she not died, she might've become my deputy. Mistfern, Sparrowfur, Cinderear and I were devastated by her death. She was a caring sister and I wish my kits got to meet here," the hazel-eyed leader said. Timbershade, Splashfeather, Cranefur and Hollowfang all nodded in agreement. Rookheart barely knew the she-cat while Rippletooth, Lightningfall, Nutpaw and Reedpaw never met Rainfrost. Suddenly, the leader got up.

"I need to do something," the she-cat stated as she left the group. A few moments later, they heard her voice once more.

"Let all cats old enough to swim in our rivers join me beneath the Rockhill for a Clan meeting," Rabbitstar called. Everyone joined in the clearing while Lightningfall and her family spit up to see what their leader had to say.

"As you know, today a RiverClan patrol was attacked. The fought bravely, though they didn't need to if Lilypaw and Reedpaw could control themselves." There was a sort pause from the leader as eyes wandered towards the pair of apprentices.

"They will be punished," the leader, continued, "however, one apprentice's skill is undeniable. In fact, it's time for both her and her brother to become warriors. Lilypaw and Talonpaw, please step forward. I, Rabbitstar, leader of RiverClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Lilypaw, Talonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," both the apprentices answered at once.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Lilypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lilystep. StarClan honors your skill in battle and independence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan. Talonpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Talonheart. StarClan honors your spirit and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of RiverClan."

"Lilystep, Talonheart! Lilystep, Talonheart!" The warriors cheered.

"Now, on another note, Lilystep and Reedpaw will clean out both the nursery and elder's den together for the next moon and a half. Meeting dismissed." Everyone dispersed back to their small groups once the ceremony was done.

The sun began to set as Lilystep and Talonheart began their vigil. Lightningfall slipped into the medicine den.

"Goodnight, Troutflight and Reedpaw. See you two tomorrow," the blue-eyed warrior purred.

"See you tomorrow, Lightningfall," Reedpaw called back sleepily. The tom quickly began snoring.

"Goodnight, Lightningfall. Sleep well and see you tomorrow," Troutflight replied with a yawn. As the she-cat padded out of the den, she spotted Rippletooth staring up at the starts. Before she could do anything, Stormdawn appeared from the shadows and curled her tail around her brother's. Lightningfall heard him purr in happiness as she went into the warrior's den. The blue-eyed she-cat laughed quietly to herself. It seemed her brother had found a friend.

* * *

 **Scorchdust**

The tortoiseshell she-cat lazily rested in the middle of ShadowClan camp. She flicked her tail as she laid in the sun. Everything was calm and relaxing in the cool Newleaf morning. Everything was quiet. Birds were chirping while a soft breeze drifted through the trees, causing them to lightly shake. Scorchdust let out a relaxed breath as she closed her amber eyes. Suddenly, a yowl caused her to snap them open and get up.

"We need Greenwing! We fought with a RiverClan patrol!" A she-cat called out. It was Finchtooth. Slightly struggling to get up, Scoprchdust got to her paws, rushing towards the camp entrance. Her brother, Duskfang, wasn't far behind her. Finchtooth's patrol entered through the camp entrance, bloodied and limping.

"What happened," Hollystripe, the deputy, demanded.

"Two RiverClan apprentices crossed our territory and a fight broke out. It was a rather pointless fight, so I called the patrol back," Grassfur explained. The tabby sighed with a nod just as Greenwing erupted from his den. His jaws were full of herbs as he met with the patrol in the clearing.

"Everyone, I want to see you now," the gray medicine cat ordered with concern. Maplepaw was the first to be seen. As she was begin examined, Duskfang checked over his son, Toadpaw.

"Are you all right? Were you seriously injured?" The ticked tabby tom questioned.

"Yes, father, I'm fine," Toadpaw hissed with annoyance. As Duskfang licked his son's wounds, the black tom pulled away in irritation. Duskfang rolled his eyes as he pulled his son back towards him.

"Not so fast, Greenwing doesn't need you yet. This means you're stuck with me for a little while longer," the ticked warrior jokingly purred. Toadpaw grumbled something inaudible to Scorchdust as her brother continued to groom his son. Much to the apprentice's relief, Greenwing called him to his den to be checked. Duskfang faintly sighed.

"You know, he's not a kit anymore. He's at that age where he can take care of himself," Scorchdust pointed out.

"I know, I know. But, he's still my son and I want to still care for him like he was a kit while I still can." Scorchdust placed her paw on her brothers.

"Don't worry, brother. He'll always be your son and even if he's annoyed by this now, he'll appreciate it later," the tortoiseshell warrior purred. With a gentle sigh, the tom settled down beside his sister. Only a few minutes passed when another patrol came racing into the camp clearing.

"What happened?" A gray and white warrior asked with fear.

"We heard a patrol was attacked and wanted to make sure that was all," the she-cat explained. Duskfang bounced up to greet his mate.

"Grassfur's patrol was attacked, but they're fine. Toadpaw, Wildtail and the rest came back with some injuries, but they didn't seem to bad," the tabby tom explained. The gray and white she-cat exhaled in relief as she nuzzled Duskfang.

"Don't worry, Thymesong, our son is safe," the ticked tabby reassured with a comforting lick. The gray and white warrior purred as Jaysong, Tanglepaw and Tinypaw joined them.

"How's Wildtail?" Jaysong asked, concerned about her mate.

"He was good. It looked like he only had a few minor injuries," Scorchdust replied nonchalantly. The pale tortoiseshell nodded, though it didn't make her any less concerned. Scorchdust settled beside her mother as Tinypaw and Tanglepaw stood in front of them.

"Watch what we can do!" Tinypaw exclaimed. All the warriors turned their gazes towards the pair of apprentices. Tanglepaw and his sister went on opposite sides of the camp clearing, staring each other down. Suddenly, Tinypaw bolted towards her brother. The tom stood still as his sister dashed towards him. When she was barely a few mouselengths away, the tom darted out of the way before Tinypaw could ram into him. The smaller apprentice skidded to a stop once she realized her brother had moved. In her brief moment of distraction, Tanglepaw pounced on her.

"Got you!" The tom yelled proudly.

"Oh yeah?" Tinypaw retorted. Before the tom could do anything, Tinypaw bounced up, hitting Tanglepaw's chin. The two apprentices fought with each other, evenly matched. When it appeared Tinypaw was winning, Tanglepaw would gain the upper paw. When Tanglepaw beat her, Tinypaw would rise back on top. It was clear both apprentices were running out of energy.

"You may be doing good, but I bet I can do better!" Another voice boasted. Both apprentices paused as the gathered family gazed towards where it was coming from.

"Toadpaw, Wildtail, it's great to see you doing well," Scorchdust purred. Jaysong, Thymesong and Duskfang all got up to see the injured cats. Meanwhile, Tinypaw, Tanglepaw and Scorchdust stayed behind. Despite still being injured, the toms sat beside their family. Tinypaw and Tanglepaw waited for all eyes to be back on them before fighting once more. The two practiced together as Toadpaw watched jealously.

"Why can't I practice with them?" the tom whined.

"Because you're injured. Last thing we need is for you to open up your wounds," Thymesong replied.

"But mother, I need to work on my fighting moves. I want to be the best warrior ever, but I can't be if I'm forced to sit around and do nothing," Toadpaw whined.

"Toadpaw, I'm not going to repeat myself again. You will not be training with your brother or sister until you heal," the gray warrior replied more sternly. The black tom mumbled something inaudible then got up to get prey. With the tom gone, Tinypaw and Tanglepaw continued.

"You guys are doing well play fighting, however is there anything else you would rather show us? This battle is lagging on," Scorchdust commented with a yawn.

"Uh, we can show you some attacks we learned by using trees," Tinypaw answered. The amber-eyed tortoiseshell nodded and the pair headed towards a young oak. First, Tinypaw climbed up the tree, getting onto one of the lower branches. She jumped down, landing onto Tanglepaw soppily. Scorchdust shook her head as she padded over to the apprentices.

"No, no that was a messy fall. I assume you're just starting to learn this move?"

"Yes," the pale tortoiseshell replied.

"Okay. Watch me, hopefully I can show you a better way to do it." Scorchdust quickly climbed up the oak, getting onto the same branch. The she-cat carefully pressed herself against the branch. Once she stopped, the ShadowClan she-cat carefully stood up slightly, then she fell. Landing on all four paws, he kept herself balanced and landed on the ground solidly. Tinypaw gazed at the she-cat in amazement.

"No you try." Wordlessly, the tortoiseshell and white she-cat repeated the move. She got onto the branch and stalked forward over Tanglepaw. She carefully lifted herself up, and then jumped down. This time, she remained balanced and landed on Tanglepaw square on.

"Great job, Tinypaw. Much better. You have done that nicely. Soon enough, you might be able to do job as flawlessly as me," Scorchdust purred. As Tinypaw stuck her nose in the air with pride, an excited voice could be herd from the other side of camp, near the freshkill pile.

"Oh yeah? If you think that was great, then watch this!" Toadpaw yelled. The tom was in a small pine tree, gazing down at his siblings and other Clanmates. ShadowClan warriors watched the tom. A few told him to get down while some cheered him on. Thymesong and Duskfang were horrified to see their son in the tree. Tinypaw and Tanglepaw ran towards their brother. Tinypaw scolded him for his stupidity while Tanglepaw told the tom to get down.

"Watch this!" The black tom yowled from above. Before Thymesong or Duskfang could act or say anything, the tom jumped down onto his sister. As soon as he landed, the black apprentice let out a cry of pain.

"Toadpaw, are you alright?" Duskfang asked with concern. The black tom looked up at his father with dull hazel eyes.

"N-No…everything hurts," he croaked. Immediately, the tom's parents sighed in relief, but scolded him.

"You should've listened, but you didn't and now you're hurt."

"Your father's right. We will be sure you get punished." The black tom scoffed, but didn't say anything as he was guided back to the medicine den to see Greenwing.

"Tanglepaw, Tinypaw time for a hunting patrol," a ginger tom called.

"Coming, Russetblaze!" Tanglepaw yelled to his mentor.

"See you after our hunt," Tinypaw called back to her family as the apprentices left. Each of the warriors called back to the apprentices and settled down to talk more. With Tinypaw and Tanglepaw gone with their mentors, Scorchdust notice, for the first time, that there was crowding by the nursery. With her mother, brother and his mate distracted, Scorchdust strained her ears to listen to the commotion.

"Congratulations, Willowshade. You and Dustwhisker will make great parents," Scorchdust heard Finchtooth comment.

"Yes, I'm so proud of you. Your kits will be great additions to the Clan," Minkstar purred to the she-cat. Scorchdust's amber eyes lit up in surprises and happiness.

"Well, it looks like Willowshade is having Dustwhisker's kits," the tortoiseshell warrior commented.

"Kits? That's wonderful for the Clan. Though, I'm sure Minkstar and Swiftfoot are concerned for their daughter. After all, she only became a warrior about a moon and a half ago," Jaysong mumbled. Thymesong grunted in agreement while Duskfang simply nodded.

"Well, speaking of kits, Scorchdust, is there anyone special in your life?" Jaysong suddenly asked. Scorchdust tensed up. She could feel her pelt going warm as her amber eyes drifted towards her mother.

"Well, I haven't found anyone special yet. I would love kits someday, however I need to find the right tom first," the tortoiseshell answered.

"Well, there are still single toms in the Clan. Russetblaze would make a good, strong mate. He's such a great mentor to Tanglepaw and seems kind enough for you. Mosstooth, though still a young warrior, appears to be a determined tom. He's strong and intelligent, but still will need to learn. Lastly, there's Brownthorn.

"Yeah, they can be good options…"Scorchdust replied, trailing off. Despite what her mother said, none of them were Buzzardflight or what she wanted. Russetblaze had his anger problems, Mosstooth was still immature and Brownthorn, well, she didn't trust him. Buzzardflight was a kind tom that knew how to control his anger and she could actually trust him. No matter what anyone would say, she would always love him.

* * *

 **Sunwhisper**

Silence filled the WindClan camp as warriors slept in silence. Only, Sunwhisper couldn't sleep. In two days, they were going to attack ThunderClan at dawn. Sure, she was slightly concerned for how the battle would play out, however it could be an opportunity to become a hero to the Clan. From the edge of the warrior's den, Sunwhisper gazed out at the starts with happiness. Curled up beside her mate, the tortoiseshell tabby she-cat felt content with what she had at that moment. Despite that, her goals and ambitions were still there. As Sunwhisper close her eyes, she felt herself drift off to sleep. It didn't last ling until she heard the rustling. The tortoiseshell tabby snapped opened her eyes, gazing out into the camp. Through heavy eyes, the she-cat saw dark shapes move swiftly across the moor. Before she could do anything, there was a yell.

"ThunderClan, attack!" A tom suddenly yowled in the night. A few WindClan warriors began to get up from their nest, wobbling on tried, unbalanced paws. ThunderClan charged with full force as WindClan was only just starting to wake up. With yowls, hisses and growls echoing through the clearing, the rest of the Clan started to stir, jumping into the fight immediately. Larchstar gazed down at his Clan, blurting out orders.

"Flintrunner, Poppystrike, Palemouse and Beetlespots, guard the nursery! Littlefeather, Gorsepaw, Ferretpaw and Ibistail, guide the elders to the nursery! Once you do that, Ferretpaw and Gorsepaw you help guard it! The rest of you, fight!" the chocolate and white leader ordered. The WindClan warriors let out a battle cry as a fury of claws began battling each other. Cottonpaw and Batpaw were battling against Icepaw and Mousepaw of ThunderClan. Meanwhile, Streamflower, Sootheart and Turtlespring were chasing after three other Thunderclan cats. Chaos ensued as Sunwhsiper was knocked over. In her moment of distraction, a ThunderClan tom attacked her. His amber eyes blazed in anger as he swiped his claws across Sunwhisper's pelt. The tortoiseshell tabby she-cat hissed in anger, turning towards the tom to strike. Claws made contact with flesh as the WindClan she-cat sliced through the tom's fur. Sunwhisper recognized the ThunderClan warrior as Tigerfur. She only spoke to him a few times and he seemed nice enough. However, they were enemies and she had to fight him. Pushing any feelings of kindness to her enemy away, the WindClan warrior leapt towards the tom. She slashed at his face and claws at his ears. Blinded by her attack, Tigerfur lost his balance as Sunwhisper pinned him do.

"This is a losing fight for you. Just stop before you make a fool of yourself," the she-cat advised with a growl.

"A losing fight? ThunderClan has, is and always will be stronger than you mangy rabbit-eater," the tom growled in reply. The yellow-eyed she-cat glared at the ThunderClan tom. He snickered as Sunwhisper narrowed her eyes and was suddenly pulled away from him. A cinnamon she-cat growled and started to rake her claws across Sunwhisper's pelt. The WindClan she-cat hissed in pain a gray and white-cat joined the fight. Fighting side by side, the ThunderClan cats clawed and scratched Sunwhisper. The tortoiseshell tabby couldn't focus on one warrior, blindly attacking the enemies. Tufts of fur were ripped from her pelt while her ears were slashed. Sunwhisper felt herself becoming pinned under the ThunderClan warriors. Suddenly, the weight was lifted away. WindClan warriors pulled the ThunderClan cats off of Sunwhisper, attacking them. Quickly shooting a grateful loo towards her Clanmates, Sunwhisper went back to fighting Tigerfur. The tom hissed an inaudible curse as Sunwhisper tackled him to the ground. The she-cat then began to claw at his ears and side. Blood slowly spilled from the tom's wounds as he yowled in pain. With a self-satisfied nod, Sunwhisper ran off to join the battle. Next to her, a tortoiseshell figure ran beside her.

"Nice job, Sunwhisper," Turtlespring congratulated.

"Thanks. You're not so bad yourself," the tortoiseshell tabby warrior lightly replied.

"Okay, where else are we needed?" Turtlespring asked as she glanced around. Sunwhisper glanced as well, spotting brown tabby she-cat and her apprentice. The pair of she-cats dashed towards them as the WindClan cats held their own against the ThunderClan warriors. There was no time to speak before claws slashed at the newcomers. Turtlespring stumbled back as Sunwhisper pounced on the ThunderClan warriors. She dug her claws into a she-cat's side, the warrior yowling in shock and pain. The tortoiseshell and white tabby growled as she dug her claws further into the warrior's flesh. While Turtlespring dealt with the other warriors along with the other two WindClan cats, as her sister took care of the other ThunderClan warrior. The gray and white she-cat was larger than Sunwhisper, but that didn't mean Sunwhisper couldn't take her down. The she-cat managed to avoid a few blows from the ThunderClan she-cat, but not all of them. The WindClan cat was loosing energy quickly and felt herself bleeding slightly from a wound on her shoulder. Ignoring the injury, Sunwhisper went close to deal another blow. However, before she could do anything, the gray and white warrior paused for a moment. Her hazel eyes locked with Sunwhisper's yellow gaze for a moment. Suddenly, a great weight fell upon the WindClan warrior and she was pinned once again. She struggled under the new weight, but it wouldn't budge.

"Get off of me!" Sunwhisper hissed in rage. Of course, the ThunderClan warrior didn't listen.

"No," the ginger tom simply replied. "Also, I would suggest you stop moving, otherwise that nasty wound on your shoulder could get worse." Sunwhisper paused and gazed up at the tom with slight surprise.

"But, I'm an enemy. I'm a WindClan cat, one of ThunderClan's greatest rivals! And, instead of attacking me, you're just pinning me down _and_ telling me to stop moving? This is a battle. Fight me or at least do _something_!" The WindClan warrior hissed in surprise.

"Oh, of course we're still enemies. However, why fight an enemy when you can just pin them down? Especially when they're wounded as badly as you. In this past year, there has been enough death and killing. What would be the point of adding more to it?" the ginger spotted tabby tom asked. Sunwhisper opened her mouth to reply, but she was speechless. She was truly stunned and confused by the tom. There was silence between the two warriors as the fighting continued around them. Of course, Sunwhisper struggled under the tom, but she still couldn't get free. With a long, annoyed sigh, the she-cat finally decided to stop as she sat still. Her paws itched to fight. She was screaming in her head to fight, but she didn't. Suddenly, the weight of the ginger tom was lifted off of her. Seeing her opportunity to get free, Sunwhisper scrambled to her paws, then turned around. A small, gray ticked tabby she-cat and pale tortoiseshell she-cat had knocked over the strange ThunderClan tom.

"Pondtalon! Rainpaw! I'm so glad to see you!" Sunwhisper purred loudly. The warrior and apprentice nodded.

"Sorry we couldn't come sooner, Sunwhisper," Rainpaw began. "We saw you were trapped, but we were fighting with the other ThunderClan cats. It took us too long to get here." The yellow-eyed warrior grinned towards her apprentice.

"It's alright, Rainpaw. You did well. I'm glad to see my apprentice has been learning well." The apprentice held her head high in pride, then glanced back towards the battlefield.

"Come on, you two. There's time later for compliments. We need to drive out ThunderClan now," Pondtalon stated. Both she-cats nodded then followed the older warrior. Despite being fit enough to run, Sunwhisper was getting tired. In fact, she noticed everyone was getting tired. Rainpaw was having trouble keeping up with a few other WindClan and ThunderClan warriors were beginning to fight slower. Suddenly, everything began to stop all together. Larchstar and Foxstar were facing each other. In a flash of fury and claws, the toms slashed at each other, ripping out tufts of fur. Blood sprayed across the WindClan camp as the toms fought. Foxstar pounced on top of Larchstar, beginning to slash at his face. The chocolate leader wriggled out from Foxstar's grasp and got up to face him. Without warning, the WindClan leader dashed towards the ticked tabby leader, and bit down hard on his neck. Gasps of surprise and shook erupted in the clearing as life escaped from Foxstar's eyes. With a few final movements, Foxstar twitched then died, loosing a life. As the ThunderClan leader fell, Sunwhisper wobbled on her paws and stumbled to the ground. The battle had really taken a toll on her.

"Foxstar!" A screech cried out in sorrow. It was the leader's mate, Quailstripe. Their kits, Tallpaw and Lizardpaw, joined the mother as she padded towards the lifeless body. As they did, Larchstar himself fell down, loosing a life himself from the wounds he received. Fear overtook everyone.

"Are they dead?" One warrior asked.

"That can't be their lasts lives, right?" Another warrior questioned. Everyone watched the fallen toms in stunned silence, wondering if and hoping, they would get up. A few moments later, Foxstar snapped his hazel eyes open, gasping for air. His breathing calmed as his eyes bulged in fear. Quickly getting to his paws, the tom collected himself then gazed down at his Clan.

"ThunderClan, the battle is over and won. Let's head back to camp," Foxstar yowled. As quickly as they had stormed WindClan's camp, they retreated. Moments after leaving, Larchstar got up himself, a life clearly lost.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join me beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting," Larchstar's shaky voice rang out. Bleeding and battled-wounded warriors joined the leader. Lichenpaw and Smokewhisker were caring for the warriors with the worst injuries. From her spot was she laid down, Sunwhisper got up and forced herself to walk despite the burning pain she felt throughout her body. Every step she took, the warrior winced. Despite her attempts to block out the pain, she ended up falling.

"I got you," A soft, kind voice purred lightly. Flintrunner held up his mate with his own body. Sunwhisper noticed bloodied and torn ears.

"You alright?" The she-cat whispered softly. Flintrunner nodded, but said nothing more. The tom lead her towards the Tallrock, helping her next to him as they sat down. Scarlet stained grass covered the ground while tufts of fur blew loosely through the wind.

"Today was a long, hard and bloody battle. We lost no one, however both Foxstar and myself have lost one life. Despite that, I will still proudly lead you. However, that is not why I called the meeting. I, Larchstar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn." Catching his breath, Larchstar paused for a moment as he gazed at an apprentice. "Batpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Shocked for a moment, Batpaw scrambled to her paws and sat at the foot of the Tallstone.

"I-I do," the apprentice stammered quickly and excitedly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Batpaw from this moment you will be known as Batstep. StarClan honors your energy and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan!"

"Batstep! Batstep! Batstep!" WindClan cheered as loudly as they could. The ceremony quickly ended. Batstep's brother, Lichenpaw, led the newly named warrior to the medicine den. Warriors were quickly being checked over and healed, then letting a new wave of warriors be checked. The battle had come to an end. Larchstar lost three lives and Foxstar lost one. Both Clans were weakened and it looked like they would have a long, hard healing process. In the end, nobody won.

* * *

 **So a lot has happened in this chapter. We get a minor battle between RiverClan and ShadowClan during a patrol and a major one between ThunderClan and RiverClan. Next chapter, we'll get a Foxstar and Duskpaw POV.**

 **QotD** :

1) Any characters you like or dislike so far?

2) Is there anything you'd like to see more from the story? Anything less?

* * *

 **Allegiances Update**

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader** : Foxstar- Ginger ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **Deputy** : Whitestream- White she-cat with black spots and blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Thistlefall- Spiky furred, brown classic tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **Warriors** :

Rockflame- Ginger classic tabby tom with amber eyes

Paleberry-Lilac spotted tabby tom with amber eyes and small white patches

Ashleaf- Gray and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Boulderflight- Gray ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes

Briarshade- Chocolate and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Crowsong- Black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Softfang- Tortoiseshell spotted tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

Fennelnose- Black tom with golden eyes

Dewcloud- Gray and white tom with amber eyes

Darkmouse- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice- Lizardpaw_

Patchclaw- Ginger and white spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Mothwhisker- Ginger spotted tabby tom with hazel eyes

Goosecloud- Gray and white spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Acornstep- Cinnamon and white she-cat with blue eyes

Quailstripe- Chocolate and white mackerel tabby she-cat with golden eyes

 _Apprentice- Featherpaw_

Tigerfur- Brown ticked tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Thrushpaw_

Fogstorm- Gray and white she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Tallpaw_

Webclaw- Gray classic tabby tom with amber eyes

Aspenheart- Black and white tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice- Icepaw_

Twigstripe- Chocolate spotted tabby tom with golden eyes

 _Apprentice- Mousepaw_

Mistlescar- White she-cat with gray spots and yellow eyes

Kestrelstrike- Brown and white ticked tabby tom with blue eyes

 _Apprentice- Rosepaw_

Dawnsplash- Gray ticked tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Vinefur- Brown tom with orange eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Featherpaw- Fluffy, pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tallpaw- Cinnamon tortoiseshell mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eyes and tall ears

Lizardpaw- Fawn and white ticked tabby tom with blue eyes

Mousepaw- Black and white tom with golden eyes

Icepaw- Gray and white spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Rosepaw- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Thrushkit- Gray and white tom with amber eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Blackfern- Black she-cat with yellow eyes Mate: Patchclaw

Kits: Vulturekit(Gray tom), Sparrowkit(Brown and white spotted tabby tom) and Brackenkit(Tortoiseshell and white spotted tabby she-cat)

 **Elders** :

Squirrelfoot- Chocolate classic tabby tom with golden eyes

Shadepool- Black tom with amber eyes

Brindleheart- Pale tortoiseshell and white mackerel tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** : Minkstar- Gray and white classic tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Hollystripe- Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Greenwing- Gray spotted tabby tom with green eyes

 **Warriors** :

Barkfoot- Brown and white spotted tabby tom with golden eyes

Grassfur- Lilac spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Maplepaw_

Brightclaw- Ginger ticked tom with green eyes

Nettlestorm- Gray classic tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Owlstep- Ginger spotted tabby tom with green eyes

Swiftfrost- Black tom with golden eyes

Wildtail- Ginger ticked tabby tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice- Toadpaw_

Volewhisker- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

Mintstripe- Gray classic tabby tom with green eyes

Blossomspring- Lilac spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

Jaysong- Pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat with hazel eyes

Beaverheart- Brown tom with golden eyes

 _Apprentice- Tinypaw_

Finchtooth- Ginger classic tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Fernstream- Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Olivespring- Tortoiseshell and white classic tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Brownthorn- Chocolate tom with amber eyes

Duskfang- Ginger ticked tabby and white tom with hazel eyes

Scorchdust- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Thymesong- Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Marshfoot- Chocolate and white tom with hazel eyes

Dustwhisker- Brown tom with amber eyes

Russetblaze- Ginger spotted tabby tom with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Tanglepaw_

Shadebird- Black she-cat with golden eyes

Mosstooth- Gray and white classic tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Tanglepaw- Cream ticked tabby tom with hazel eyes

Toadpaw- Black tom with hazel eyes

Tinypaw- Pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat with golden eyes

Maplepaw- Tortoiseshell and white classic tabby she-cat with green eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Sandeyes- Lilac spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes Mate: Marshfoot

Kits: Swallowkit(Fawn spotted tabby she-cat), Antkit(Gray and white she-cat), Smallkit(Fawn and white spotted tabby tom), Harekit(Chocolate and white tom) and Flowerkit(Lilac spotted tabby she-cat)

Willowshade- Gray classic tabby she-cat with golden eyes Mate: Dustwhisker

Expecting

 **Elders** :

Falcontail- Black tom with hazel eyes

Rootfur- Brown and white tom with amber eyes

Sleetwhisker- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Petalsplash- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

 **SkyClan**

 **Leader** : Eaglestar- Chocolate and white tom with blue eyes

 **Deputy** : Larktooth- Tortoiseshell classic tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Slatemist- Pale spotted tabby tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice- Dapplestone_

 **Warriors** :

Snakefur- Ginger classic tabby tom with amber eyes

Addersong- Brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Pinefire- Cream mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes

Birdcloud- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Nettlewhisker- Gray tom with orange eyes

Pebbleblaze- Black tom with orange eyes

 _Apprentice- Spiderpaw_

Juniperstream- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Morningbriar- Pale tortoiseshell and white spotted tabby she-cat with green eyes

 _Apprentice- Duskpaw_

Waspfoot- Cream spotted tabby tom with hazel eyes

Cedarspots- Chocolate and white spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Perchcloud- Brown and white spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Brackenspots- Gray spotted tabby tom with hazel eyes

Shrewflight- Cinnamon spotted tabby tom with yellow eyes

Hazelbreeze- Brown spotted tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Molestrike- Gray mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Crookedpaw_

Vixentail- Ginger and white mackerel tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Thornlight- Brown and white mackerel tabby she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice- Duckpaw_

Applefall- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Buzzardflight- Cream spotted tabby tom with green eyes

Elmwhisker- Gray classic tabby tom with orange eyes

 _Apprentice- Hickorypaw_

Berryflower- Cream mackerel tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Starlingpelt- Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Stonepool- Gray and white ticked tabby she-cay with golden eyes

 _Apprentice- Lionpaw_

 **Apprentices** :

Dapplestone- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Duskpaw- Dark brown mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes

Spiderpaw- Brown mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Crookedpaw- Lilac classic tabby tom with orange eyes and crooked whiskers

Hickorypaw- Brown spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Lionpaw- Lilac spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Duckpaw- Black and white tom

 **Queens and Kits** :

Creekpelt- Tortoiseshell mackerel tabby and white she-cat with hazel eyes Mate: Shrewflight

Kits: Oakkit(Cinnamon mackerel tabby tom), Sprucekit(Gray spotted tabby she-cat), Alderkit(Black and white tom) and Yewkit(Cream spotted tabby tom)

Weedsplash- Tortoiseshell and white classic tabby she-cat with hazel eyes Mate: Cedarspots

Kits: Doekit(Fawn and white she-cat) and Leopardkit(Lilac spotted tabby tom)

 **Elders** :

Spottedpool- Cream spotted tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Hawkfang- Gray and white tom with blue eyes

Irisbreeze- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** : Larchstar- Chocolate tom with golden eyes

 **Deputy** : Birchstorm- Lilac spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Smokewhisker- Dark gray she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Lichenpaw_

 **Warriors** :

Heatherfoot- Fawn ticked tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warblernose- Gray ticked tabby tom with golden eyes

Blizzardtail- Gray and white tom with amber eyes

Redfeather- Ginger classic tabby tom with green eyes

 _Apprentice- Rowanpaw_

Pondtalon- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

Honeyfang- Brown spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Quietfern- Gray and white spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Palemouse- Gray mackerel tabby tom with hazel eyes

Beetlespots- Chocolate spotted tabby tom with green eyes

Shellbreeze- Gray and white classic tabby she-cay with amber eyes

Kinkfeather- Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with orange eyes

Brokencloud- Ginger and white ticked tabby tom with golden eyes

Hailflower- Gray she-cat with amber eyes

Wrenclaw- Brown classic tabby she-cat with amber eyes

 _Apprentice- Stagpaw_

Ibistail- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Orchidshine- Cream and white ticked tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sootheart- Black tom with green eyes

Graydusk- Gray spotted tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Flintrunner- Gray and white tom with amber eyes

Poppystrike- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with golden eyes

Sunwhisper- Tortoiseshell and white mackerel tabby and white she-cat with yellow eyes

 _Apprentice- Rainpaw_

Turtlespring- Tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes

Streamflower- Pale tortoiseshell and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Littlefeather- Gray mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes

Sorrelheart- Ginger classic tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberthorn- Gray mackerel tabby tom with orange eyes

 _Apprentice- Gorsepaw_

Ivyspring- Brown and white classic tabby she-cat with orange eyes

 _Apprentice- Ferretpaw_

Batstep- Black and white she-cat with blue eyes

 **Apprentices** :

Lichenpaw- Gray classic tabby tom with orange eyes

Cottonpaw- Fluffy, white tom with hazel eyes

Roawnpaw- Tortoiseshell ticked tabby she-cat with green eyes

Stagpaw- Black and white tom with hazel eyes

Rainpaw- Gray ticked tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

Ferretpaw- Black tom with amber eyes

Gorsepaw- Cinnamon spotted tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Firemist- Pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes Mate: Deertooth(Deceased)

Kits: Meadowkit(Gray ticked tabby she-cat), Elmkit(Black tom) and Fawnkit(Lilac she-cat)

 **Elders** :

Bumbletail- Gray classic tabby tom with hazel eyes

Logfeather- Chocolate

Boulderclaw- Gray and white tom with amber eyes

Breezefern- Tortoiseshell and white classic tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Goldentail- Cream tom with amber eyes

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Rabbitstar- Black and white she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Deputy** : Snailfang- Gray classic tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine Cat** : Splashfeather- Pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

 **Warriors** :

Leafberry- Tortoiseshell and white classic tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Dovefoot- Black she-cat with green eyes

Cherryheart- Tortoiseshell and white mackerel tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Runningstream- Long furred gray classic tabby tom with yellow eyes

Mistfern- Gray mackerel tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Timbershade- Brown and white spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Cinderear- Black and gray classic tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Cranefur- Chocolate and white classic tabby she-cat with golden eyes

Hollowfang- Black and white tom with yellow eyes

Frognose- Gray and white tom with orange eyes

Storktalon- Gray and white ticked tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Pikewing- Brown and white spotted tabby tom with green eyes

Newtleg- Ginger and white ticked tabby tom with gray eyes

 _Apprentice- Lakepaw_

Rookheart- Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Daisyfall- Cinnamon classic tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Troutflight- Fawn spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Fallowdust- Brown mackerel tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

 _Apprentice- Snowpaw_

Lightningfall- Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

 _Apprentice- Reedpaw_

Rippletooth- Gray classic tabby tom with orange eyes

 _Apprentice- Nutpaw_

Stormdawn- Pale tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Beechtalon- Lilac ticked tabby tom with green eyes

Talonheart- Ginger spotted tabby tom with green eyes

Lilystep- Pale tortoiseshell and mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eye

 **Apprentices** :

Snowpaw- Black and white tom with amber eyes

Lakepaw- Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Reedpaw- Gray mackerel tabby tom with orange eyes

Nutpaw- Brown ticked tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

Ravenpaw- Black and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Carppaw- Lilac classic tabby tom with hazel eyes

 **Queens and Kits** :

Tansyheart- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes Mate: Fuzzytail(Deceased)

Kits: Otterkit(Tortoisehsell and white tabby she-cat), Robinkit(Ginger and white tabby tom) and Beekit(Ginger classic tabby she-cat)

 **Elders** :

Longcloud- Fawn and white tom with amber eyes

Breamclaw- Brown and white mackerel tabby tom with green eyes

Loudheart- Cream spotted tabby tom with amber eyes

Galeleaf- Tortoiseshell spotted tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes


End file.
